Not Giving Up
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: A criminal, who hates Andy and wants revenge, gets ouf from the jail! What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to my mind while I was at work a couple of months ago. I started writing while I was at work taking a break and soon it became a story. It is my first attempt in writing a story about Major Crimes and my favourite couple, Sharon and Andy. I hope that it isn't disappointing.**

**I don't own Major Crimes or the characters.**

It was a calm Friday morning as they hadn't caught any case from yesterday morning that they had closed their previous case. Also, if they didn't catch another case today they were going to have a nice and peaceful weekend after a long time. They were all at their desks doing some work or catching up paperwork that they had put aside because of a case. They were all there, except from their boss, except from their Captain. She had taken a couple of hours for herself as she had to go to an appointment that was very important for her. Andy had offered to with her but she insisted on going alone. She knew it was something they should do together but this time she wanted to do it alone.

Provenza had finished most of the paperwork he had to do and decided to have a break by engrossing himself in his crossword. Tao had gone to do an errand his wife had asked him to do. Sanchez was still in his desk going through his emails and Buzz was busy by sending messages. Flynn had finished all of the paperwork he had to and went inside the Captain's office to lay down in the couch.

A few minutes later Rusty walked in the Murder Room to find only Provenza still engrossed in his crossword and Sanchez at his desk doing something in his computer. "Well, I see that it is nice not to have a case.", he said with a smile on his face while the two men looked up at him.

"Mr. Beck! What brings you here?", Provenza asked the young man with a smile on his face, something they were getting used to the last few months.

"Sharon texted me that she will be here in an hour and to come here to have lunch together.", he explained to him. "Where are the others?", he asked them as he looked around.

"Sykes and Sanchez are in the cubicle playing a computer game. Tao has gone for an errand. As for Flynn…", the older man pointed towards the Captain's office.

"He is sleeping again.", Rusty finished for him with a smirk on his face.

"Long night at home?", Sanchez asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah, something like that.", Rusty chuckled along with the others.

"Okay, come on!", Provenza said as he stood up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. "Rusty. Sanchez. Let's go take lunch for everyone.", he said as he put on his jacket. "Rusty ask the Captain what she would like for lunch.", he told the young man as they left the Murder Room.

After a while, Sharon walked in an empty Murder Room. She knew that Provenza, Sanchez and Rusty had gone to take lunch for everyone. She was ready to go inside her office when she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. It was Tao with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Captain.", he greeted her with a smile. "I just needed some coffee to calm my nerves down.", he explained to her as he saw her looking at the mug and went to his desk.

"Where are Amy, Buzz and Andy?", she asked as she looked around the room.

"Amy and Buzz are engrossed with a computer game in the cubicle, so no one can see them. As for Flynn, I don't know exactly where he is.", he informed her with a shrug.

"Thank you, Mike.", she walked towards her office and entered. She closed the door and the blinds as she wanted some peace and calm for a few minutes.

She placed a hand on her mouth to stop the scream when she felt two hands on her back. She turned around slowly and found Andy with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Andy Flynn, you scared me to death.", she took a few breaths to calm down her racing heart.

"I am sorry, honey.", he said with honesty. "How did it go with the doctor? Is everything alright?", he asked with concern evident on his face. "Is my little one alright?", he asked her as he placed his hands on her baby bump.

Sharon was now seven months pregnant. They had gotten married nine months ago. It was a lovely and simple wedding. They had only invited their children and the team. They didn't thing that they could be parents again, especially at the age until Sharon had informed them about her pregnancy five months ago. They had a scare while she was in the third month and since then she was staying in the office. She would go to a crime scene only when it was absolutely necessary for her to be present. Today she had an appointment with the doctor and she wanted to go alone, so she could ask her question without Andy knowing how worried she was about this pregnancy and this baby. She was doing a great job at hiding it so far.

"Everything is fine, Andy.", she told him with a roll of her eyes. "Our little one is doing perfectly fine.", they had decided to wait until the day their baby will come to this world, so they could learn the baby's sex. They wanted it to be a surprise.

She grabbed his arm for support as she took off her high heels. She knew very well that she had to start wearing flats show now as she was getting heavier and bigger every day. She had to admit that her belly wasn't so big at her previous pregnancies. Then again nothing was the same as her previous pregnancies. Now she was older and her body had changed after giving birth to her children.

"Come here, love.", he grabbed her hand and guided her towards the couch. He helped her sit down in one end of the couch while he sat down in the other end of the couch and taking her feet on his lap. Slowly he started rubbing her feet and smiled when he heard her sigh of relief.

"That feels so nice, Andy.", she told him and let her head fall back while she took off her glasses. She could feel the baby kicking and that brought a huge smile on her face. "Our little one is kicking like furious right now.", she smiled wider when he placed his hands on her belly, so he could feel their baby "Our child has quiet a temper from now.", she had a smirk on her face that turned into a smile as he heard her smile.

"We have a football player growing up inside you.", he joked as his hand was still on her belly feeling their little one kicking.

"No, our little one is protesting right now because it wants food. Where are they with our lunch?", she was quite hungry and the baby kicking wasn't making it any easier.

As she finished her question, Andy was ready to answer her but they heard footsteps and voices in the murder room. Only two minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Rusty entered the office slowly and with a smile on his face.

"Food is here. Sharon we got what you wanted and we have a surprise for you. That is the reason we were a little late with the lunch.", he told her without taking off his smile and walked out of the office.

"They know very well that I don't like surprises.", she took her feet from her husband's lap and put them down on the floor.

"They love you, honey.", he helped her stand up. "They want to make you happy, Sharon.", he was used again as support by his wife as she put them on again.

They walked out of her office holding hands and with a smile on their faces. She was ready to ask what her surprise was but she stopped with her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Oh my God!", she whispered and felt her kneels buckling but the two strong arms of her husband kept her steady as tears appeared in her eyes."What are you doing here?", she asked while wanting to go forward but worried she would fall down.

"We came to see you, mom.", Emily Raydor answered her mother 's question and looked at her brother. They both nodded at each other and went to hug their mother.

"I can't believe that you are here.", her voice was shaky from her tears. She had nine months to see them, since her wedding. She was emotional every time they visited but now the pregnancy made her even more emotional.

"Okay, everyone. Let's eat our lunch before it gets cold.", Provenza broke the silence. He was more happy and was smiling more since the wedding and since the announcement of Sharon's pregnancy but still he wasn't very good at dealing with such emotional scenes.

Andy continued holding his wife as he guided her towards his desk and helped her sit down. Rusty brought them their lunch and then went to the cubicle with his brother and sister to have their lunch together. The three of them had a lot of catch up to do, even though they were speaking via Skype at least once a week. He was sure that Emily and Ricky had a lot of questions to ask him and he realized he didn't mind at all.

_**/-00-/**_

Sharon had finished her lunch and stayed for a while to chat with her team. She slowly stood up from the chair and went to her office where she took off her high heels again and slowly sat down in the couch with her feet up. She took off her glasses and let her head fall back with her eyes closed. Through the first five months of her pregnancy she was feeling very good but since she entered her sixth month it seemed that the baby was taking all of her energy.

She smiled when she heard the door of her office opening and closing and the familiar footsteps approaching her. He took her feet in his hands, sat down in the couch and put them in his lap. Slowly he started rubbing her feet as he had done earlier. He smiled when he heard her half sigh and half moan. From the beginning of their relationship, after a long day at work, he would rub her feet and that always ended with them making love. It was a little difficult for them now to make love with her big belly between them and she certainly missed that.

At that moment it was like he had read her thoughts. He stood up from the couch, locked all three doors of her office and closed all the blinds around the office. He took off his jacket and tie, placing them on a chair and approached his wife once more. After an hour or so they were both dressed and walked out of her office holding hands. They all knew that their captain needed to rest and didn't say anything. After all, they both slept a little after their love making.

Rusty, Emily and Ricky appeared from the cubicle with smiles on their faces. They watched the couple that was smiling at each other but soon realized how tired their mother looked despite her smile.

"Kids, you will take you mother with you at home. She is too tired to keep working.", he held up his hand for his wife. "No protest, Sharon.", he said and he knew that he had won this argument. "I will be with you and the kids in a couple of hours.", he kissed her lips lightly and watched them as they left.

Andy went to break room to take a mug with coffee and went back to his desk to finish a paper he had forgotten earlier. He found an envelope addressed to him but he didn't recognize the handwriting. "What is this?", he asked the others with the envelope in his hands.

"It came for you, Lieutenant.", Sykes answered his question and went back to what she was doing.

Andy opened the envelope, took out the paper that was inside and read it.

'_Take care of your wife as much as you can because you are going to lose her soon. An old friend.'_

**I am waiting your reviews and your ideas and opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, your favourites and your follows. They really mean a lot to me. This is my first attempt in writing a story about Major Crimes and about my favoutire couple Sharon &amp; Andy and I hope it isn't disappointing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect from the idea and the criminal.**

Andy walked in the house with a sad expression. Except from his and Provenza's fingertips they hadn't found anything else. He was so worried about Sharon now. He didn't want her to go through this nightmare again. They were so happy and in two months they were going to welcome their little one into their lives. They had decided to tell only Rusty, Emily and Ricky about the letter as they didn't want to worry Sharon in her condition and for the kids to be more careful from now on.

He found the kids in the living room playing a game together which made him smile. The three of them had bonded very quickly as they had some things in common and one of these things was Sharon. He sighed as he thought of his wife. She had texted him about half an hour ago to tell him that she was going for a walk with Gavin and she would be back as soon as possible. That gave him some relief because he could speak with the kids without her hearing but worried him as well, because he didn't want her to get too tired.

"Hi, guys.", he greeted them with a sad smile and went to the bedroom, so he could change clothes and have a shower. It was going to be a long night, of that he was sure.

"Did something happen?", Emily asked her brothers and they both looked at her with confusion. "He had a sad expression when he walked in.", she explained to them and watched as they shrugged at her. They just went back to their game.

After a while Andy walked in the living room where the kids were still playing. He sat down in the armchair and just watched them for a while. They made him smile and forget his worries for a while. It was something he needed before he had to tell them the truth. About fifteen minutes later they finished their game and turned to look at Andy who was far away in thoughts.

"Andy?", Ricky was the one that brought him back from his thoughts. "Are you okay?", he was concerned about the older man.

"I will be okay when your mother comes back from her walk with Gavin.", he told them and sighed heavily trying to stay calm for all of them.

"She is going to be fine. Gavin won't let her get too tired.", Emily told him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I am not only worried about that.", he said as he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Andy, what it's going on? Did something happen?", Rusty asked with concern. He knew that something happened, otherwise Andy wouldn't be like that.

"Okay. I will tell you but you mustn't tell anything to Sharon. I don't want to worry her in her condition. After you left, I found a letter on my desk.", he took out the letter from his pocket and showed it to them.

"Oh my God!", Emily placed her hands on her mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Rusty said as he stood up and started pacing in the room. "Three years ago it was me that they were trying to find and kill. Now, they are after Sharon.", he was speaking very loud and he was very exasperate with the whole situation. "Andy.", he stopped and went to stand in front of the older man. "Please, tell me that Mom is going to be alright.", he was now crying but he didn't realize it.

Emily watched as her younger brother was standing in front of Andy crying. She stood up after a few moments and hugged him. He buried his face in her chest and continued crying. He had realized that he was crying now. Slowly she guided them towards the bedroom they were sleeping. She opened and closed the door of the room with one hand as her other hand was around Rusty. They sat down on the bed and held him safely in her embrace until his sobs subsided.

"Why don't you try to sleep for a while?", she saw fear in his eyes as he looked up at her. "I won't go anywhere. I will stay right here with you. I promise.", she smiled sadly at him as he nodded. He took off his shoes and climbed on the bed. She covered him with his blanket and sat down next to him.

Andy was looking in the distance while his right hand was holding his left arm. Ricky was shocked as well but he had to stay strong for all of them. He knew that Rusty was going to be the more affected as he had passed the same thing three years ago. Emily was going to be strong as well but after her break down. So, he imagined that after Rusty's break down it was going to be Emily's turn. As he turned his head to look at Andy, he noticed that something wasn't right with him.

"Andy, are you feeling alright?", he was worried about him. He wouldn't do Sharon any good if he got sick now.

"Yeah, I am fine.", he said as he looked at Ricky. "Please, Ricky. You mustn't tell your mother about this letter. I know that she would like to know but I don't want her to get worried about that in her condition.", he was pleading him with his eyes.

"I won't tell her anything, Andy. I promise.", he nodded at the older man. "I will speak with Rusty and Emily after Rusty had calmed down enough so he can hear me.", he stood up to go see if everything was alright with his brother and sister. "Andy, go rest for a while until Mom gets back from her walk with Gavin. It will worry her if she found you here like that.", he told him with a smile and left after making sure that Andy had gone to the master bedroom.

He entered the bedroom he shared now with his brother and sister to find Rusty fast asleep and Emily right next to him awake but crying silently. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. He knew that it was her silent break down.

"Emily, I know that we all worry about Mom's safety but the three of us…", he pointed at himself, Emily and Rusty. "…have to stay strong for our Mom. She would like to know about the letter but we don't have to worry her in her condition.", they felt movement next to them and saw Rusty awake looking at them. "Rusty, you passed the same three years ago. We have to be strong and calm for our Mom.", he watched as Rusty sat up and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Three years ago we knew who wanted to get rid of me. I know, though, that this is different from my case. That criminal wanted to get rid of me, so I couldn't testify against him and put him forever in jail. This time, though, I am afraid that someone wants revenge.", his face only showed love, worry and fear.

"Okay!", Ricky stood up from the bed. "Let's play the new video game I brought.", he heard the knock on the door and smiled. "That would be the pizza.", he watched as Emily left quickly from the room and returned to what he was doing. Rusty returned with their drinks while Emily returned with plates and the pizzas. They had ordered a pizza each.

_**/-00-/**_

After an hour or so, Sharon returned from her walk with Gavin. She left her things where she usually leaves them and went to see where her children were. She opened the door and smiled as she found them sitting on the bed and on the floor playing, eating pizza and drinking refreshments.

"Hey, kids.", she greeted them as she sat down slowly on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, mom.", they said the three together still focused on the screen in front of them.

"Mom, take a piece of my pizza.", Emily told her without looking at her and focusing on the game. "I know that it is your favourite now with your pregnancy.", this time she looked at her mother with a smirk on her face.

Sharon couldn't resist as she had smelled the pizza from the hall outside the condo. She took a piece of pizza in her hands and started eating it. She chuckled as she felt the baby kicking her very hard that ended up moaning in pain.

"Mom, are you alright?", Emily asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, I am fine.", she smiled at her daughter. "The baby is kicking very hard right now and it hurts me a little. Where is Andy?", she asked them when she finished her pizza.

"He is in the bedroom.", Ricky answered her and he returned to the game. He was winning his brother and sister right now.

"Alright, I will go to have a quick shower and then lay down because my back is killing me right now.", she stood up slowly from the bed but she sat back down quickly as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Mom?", Emily was worried about her mother now.

Rusty and Ricky stood up from the floor and rushed to her. She was taking deep breaths with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to find her three children watching her with worry.

"It was just a dizzy spell. It seems that the walk with Gavin tired me more than I thought.", she took a deep breath to calm down. "Can you help me to my bedroom?", she hated to show weakness in front of her children but she was sure that she wouldn't make it alone to her bedroom.

Rusty and Ricky took her hands and slowly they helped her stand up from the bed. They both placed one arm around her and with their other they held her hands. Slowly they guided her to her bedroom where they found Andy sitting on the bed and reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door opening with a smile which faded when he saw that the boys were holding her and that she was a little pale.

"What happened?", He stood up quickly and rushed to her.

"I just had a dizzy spell when I stood up from Rusty's bed to come here and the boys helped me here.", she smiled sadly at him.

"I will take over from here, boys. Thank you very much.", he nodded at them with a reassuring smile as he placed his arms around her to steady her.

Ricky and Rusty left the master bedroom and went back to their bedroom still worried about their mother. They couldn't tell her anything about what was happening and after seeing her being dizzy like that, they thought that it was a good idea to hide the truth.

"I want to take a shower, Andy. Will you help me?", she asked him with the weakness evident in her voice.

"Of course, my darling.", he told her and helped her take off her clothes, then took off his clothes and they both went to have a shower together. He had taken a shower earlier but he wanted to be inside in case she felt dizzy again.

After their shower, he lifted her in his arms and took her to their bed. He slowly showered her body with his kisses and made love to her. He was very gentle with her as he wanted to show her all his love. Andy slept with his wife in his arms and one hand resting on her belly feeling the baby moving underneath their joined hands.

**I am waiting for your reviews with your ideas and your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you will all have a nice month! I would like to thank you once again for your reviews, your favourites and your follows! They really mean a lot to me and they help me go on with this story! I wrote this chapter four or five times before I was satisfied with it! Sometimes low inspiration doesn't help but I managed to write it! I hope you like it and that you continue to enjoy this story! **

**As I have said before: I don't own anything except from the idea for this story and the criminal! **

**Now… Let's get on with the story…**

Saturday morning made its presence known as the rays of the sun where enlightening the whole bedroom. Sharon was the first one to wake up as she wasn't feeling very well. She got out of Andy's arms without waking him up and slowly sat up. As she placed her feet on the floor, a wave of nausea hit her hard and she ran quickly to the bathroom where she lost what little was in the stomach. She sighed and leaned back on the wall. She was feeling very dizzy and she knew that she would need help to stand up from the floor.

As she tried to stand up on her own by grabbing the toilet and the bathtub, another wave of nausea hit her and leaned over the toilet. She noticed that Andy was awake now because he was standing next to her holding up her hair. She sighed when she finished and leaned once more against the wall. The dizziness was still there and it had gotten worse now. She closed her eyes in an attempt to make it disappear but without results.

"Sharon, are you alright?", Andy asked her with his voice full of concern. He had noticed that the last couple of weeks the morning sickness had come back and it was making her very weak.

She simply nodded and held out her hands with a weak and sad smile for her husband. He took her hands in his and pulled her up. He kissed her on the forehead and took her hand to guide her to their bed but soon felt all her weight on his arms.

"Sharon?", he placed his hand on her cheek. "Sharon, please open your eyes.", he was very worried for her now. He picked her up in his arms and quickly placed her on their bed. "Sharon, please answer me.", he was shaking her lightly but she didn't respond. "Ricky! Rusty!", he shouted so they could hear him. "Ricky! Rusty!", he shouted again while his eyes never leaving his wife.

"What happened?", Ricky asked him as all three were standing next to the bed looking worried at their mother and Andy.

"She fainted.", Andy explained to them. "Ricky go quickly and bring the car in front of the building.", he watched as the young man left quickly the room. "Rusty and Emily, please stay here and try to wake her up as I change quickly.", the two of them quickly sat down on the bed trying to wake up their mother as Andy changed quickly.

In about fifteen minutes they were at the hospital. Andy, Ricky and Rusty took the still unconscious Sharon out of the car as Emily ran inside to call for someone. Nurses and doctors took over as the others waited in the waiting room for news.

_**/-00-/**_

Andy was pacing up and down in the waiting room while the others were sitting down watching him with concern. They were concerned for their mother but also for Andy. They knew that he would go crazy if anything happened to Sharon or to the baby.

They all looked up as they heard footsteps and saw a doctor coming towards them. Andy took a deep breath and approached the doctor when he came to them. The kids were next to him looking at the doctor with worry in their faces.

"How is my wife, doctor?", Andy asked eventually and waited for the answer.

"It's nothing very serious but it could have been. Dehydration can be something simple or something serious, especially in a pregnancy. It can result into an early labor or abnormalities to the baby. In this case the dehydration was caused from the morning sickness Mrs. Flynn had for the last two weeks and not getting enough fluids into her organism. Thankfully we caught it before it could cause any problems with the pregnancy and the baby.", the doctor explained to them.

"What will happen now?", it was Emily who asked as Andy was a little shocked from the explanation.

"We are going to keep her here for tonight and if everything goes well, she will be released tomorrow afternoon. She will have to stay in bed for two-three days and then she can go back to her work but she has to take it much easier now. You have to make sure that she drinks a lot of fluids, especially water. Once a day, in the afternoon she can drink a glass of fresh orange juice which will be good for her and the baby.", he told them with a reassuring smile.

"Can we see her?", it was Rusty who asked this time. He wanted so much to see her because he had to make sure for himself that she and the baby were going to be alright.

"In about half an hour we will take her to her room. I will send a nurse to take you to her when she is settled.", he made his excused and left them.

"It's my fault!", they looked up at Andy shocked and surprised. "I should have noticed that she wasn't feeling very well. I should have done something to help her.", he rubbed his forehead with his hand and sighed.

Ricky, Emily and Rusty looked at each with shock on their faces. They were worried about Andy now. He was blaming himself for their mother's condition while no one knew what it could happen. Rusty took a deep breath, looked at his brother and sister, then stood up and approached Andy. He placed a hand on his arm and looked at him.

"Andy, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for mum's condition.", he said with worry still evident in his voice. "No one could have imagined that the morning sickness would cause dehydration and that she wasn't drinking lots of fluids. Now that we know what was wrong with her, we will help her get better and take it easier as the doctor told us.", he smiled reassuringly at the older man, who was like the father he never had.

"Andy…", Ricky stood up as well and approached them. "Let's go take coffee for all of us. Emily and Rusty will inform us if anything happens.", he smiled reassuringly at his brother and sister after seeing their worried faces. "Let's go.", they left after Andy made them promise that they will inform him as soon as they learned something.

Almost an hour later a nurse came and took them to the room where Sharon was. They all sighed in relief when they saw her sitting up in the bed with a smile on her face while her hand was on her belly. It was a relief to see that the colour had returned to her cheeks after the paleness of the last days. Andy watched as one by one her children hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He was happy to see the smile again on their faces. It surprised him that they didn't stay for long with their mother but they had to go bring some things for Sharon as she was staying the night in the hospital and he was sure that they needed some time alone to recover from the worry.

Once they had left the room, he sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her on the lips showing her all his love for her. As they pulled back, both a little breathless, he stood up and lied down next to her. She pushed herself a little so she could lay there in his arms and smiled at their entwined hands resting on her belly. At that moment they felt their baby moving inside and smiled to each other. It reassured them that everything was going to be alright. Andy started playing with her hair and soon she was asleep in his arms. He dropped a kiss on her head and snuggled a little closer and fell asleep as well.

It was how two hours later the three young people found them and smiled to each other. Not very long after their arrival the two of them woke up and smiled as they watched their children talking quietly. They had brought the things Sharon had asked and as Emily helped her mother change, Andy went outside to call Louie about what happened and the boys went to take lunch for all of them.

_**/-00-/**_

The next morning a nurse came with a wheelchair and took Sharon to do some tests. If the results were good she would be released in the afternoon. She wanted to go home as she didn't like hospitals so much and she hoped that the results would let her go. She had to admit that she was tiring very easily the last few weeks and she would only go back to work for about a month before her maternity leave started. She had a high-risk pregnancy and because of her age she had to take the maternity leave earlier than it was usual.

A few hours later the doctor came to Sharon's room with the results and found all of them with the patient waiting. He had to admit that they were a wonderful family and they cared deeply for Sharon. Andy was sitting in a chair in Sharon's right side while the boys were standing in her left side and Emily was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well, Mrs. Flynn, I have very good news.", he had a serious smile on his face. "You can go home today but you have to stay in bed for two-three days and drink lots of fluids, especially water. Once a day, in the afternoon, you can drink fresh orange juice which is good for you and the baby. If you feel any discomfort, please come here immediately.", he was serious now. "I will bring in a few minutes the paper so you can sign them and then you can leave.", he left the room with a knowing look at his patient.

Andy decided to stay at home all Monday with his wife. The kids had decided to go for a small trip, so they left early in the morning and returned in the evening. They arrived in time for dinner and because they knew that probably no one had cooked, they had bought dinner for everyone. On Tuesday Andy returned to work while Sharon was going to return at work on Thursday. They were so very happy and relieved that everything was going to be alright.

It was Wednesday afternoon. Andy had promised to Sharon and the kids that he would go home as soon as he could with dinner for all. They would all sit in the living room and watch a nice movie all together. They were going to have an evening as a family and that made them all smile. He was looking forward to that evening so very much.

He opened the door to the condo and after taking four steps he froze immediately. The bags with the food that he was holding landed on the floor making a noise in the silence. He was looking at the scene in front of him with wide eyes and open mouth. Emily was laying unconscious on the floor behind the couch, Ricky was laying as well unconscious on the floor in front of him with a small amount of blood next to his head and Rusty was laying unconscious on the floor outside the master bedroom with a lot of blood next to him.

"Oh my God!"

**Please review. I would like to know your thoughts, ideas and opinions about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, your favourites, your follows and your support. They really mean a lot to me. Last chapter ended with Andy finding the three young people unconscious on the floor. We are going to learn what happened and where is Sharon. Now, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the criminal.**

"Oh. My. God.", he placed his hand on his mouth. Quickly he took out his phone from his pocket as he searched the house for his wife. "Yes. This is Lt. Andrew Flynn. I want two ambulances at my house immediately.", he walked in the master bedroom as he told them the address and an update of the injured people. He came out of the master bedroom with a heavy sigh and kneeled down next to Rusty. He placed and pressed a towel on his wound to stop the blood while he looked at the still unconscious Ricky and Emily.

He took his phone again and dialed a different number this time while with the other hand he continued pressing on Rusty's wound. "Louie, are you still at the office?", he asked with concern and anger evident in his voice. "Good. Take the team and come to the condo as soon as possible.", there was a moment of silence. "I will explain when you come here. Hurry up, Louie.", he placed the phone on the floor and sighed.

Only ten minutes later the two ambulances arrived at the building and the paramedics ran immediately inside the condo to attend to the three injured young people. He just stood there watching them and answering any question they had for him. A few minutes later the team arrived as well. They all gasped upon seeing the paramedics taking first Emily, then Ricky and last Rusty from the condo.

"What happened, Andy?", Louie asked with worry and confusion.

"I came home and I found them unconscious on the floor. I called for ambulance while I was searching for Sharon. I didn't find her.", he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "He took her, Louie. He took her and in the process he injured three young people.", he was looking now at the little pool on the floor with Rusty's blood. "I have to go to the hospital with them. Start working here and call me for any question or anything.", he left quickly to follow the ambulances with his car.

Louie gave each an order and after watching them going to work, he pulled out his phone to inform Taylor about what happened. The writer, who had sent those letters to Andy, managed to kidnap their Captain and injure her children in the process. They hadn't told him that the writer had sent one more letter when he was at home with his wife and taking care of her. He would make sure that this guy would pay for all of these, once they got him in their hands.

Andy was at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room and waiting for news about the children and about Sharon. He was so worried about the lives of his family. He had three children in the hospital while his wife was somewhere with their unborn child. He leaned back on the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Half an hour ago…_

_He opened the door of the condo without having any problem. He had learned very well from some 'good' friends. He walked towards the living room and the kitchen to see if anyone was there. He didn't want anyone to ruin his plans. He held out a wet handkerchief in case he had to use it. He gasped when he saw Emily returning from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hands. He quickly grabbed her by the arm making her drop the glass on the floor and placed the wet handkerchief on her face. There was a minute of struggling but she was unconscious almost immediately and he let her fall on the floor. _

_He turned around and put the handkerchief in his pocket. He started walking towards the hall but stopped when he spotted her gun on the table across the door. He took it because it was going to help him. He froze immediately when he heard footsteps from down the hall approaching slowly to the living room. He hit Ricky on the head with the gun and watched as he fell unconscious on the floor while a little blood started trailing from his head. _

_He walked towards the first door of the hall and opened it, hoping to find what he was looking for. He smiled widely upon seeing Sharon sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Slowly he walked towards her side of the bed and looked at her for a moment. He had to admit that she was very beautiful. Apparently, the pregnancy made her even more beautiful. He cursed Andy Flynn as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. _

_Sharon smiled as she turned her head towards his direction thinking that it was Andy. As she opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't Andy but a strange man who was pointing at her with… her gun and a smile on his face. "Aaaaaaaaaa…", she screamed but stopped immediately upon seeing him getting very angry._

"_Don't you dare scream again, Sharon.", he told her as he grabbed her from the arm and pulled her up from the bed with force. She placed a hand on her belly as her baby started kicking her. She stumbled a little as he was drugging her out of the room. He froze when he spotted another young man in front of him and he didn't hesitate at all before he shot him and watched him fall on the floor._

"_Rustyyyyyy…", she moved towards her soon but he drugged her back and placed one hand around her while with the other he placed the wet handkerchief on her face._

"_You won't scream or talk or struggle for a while.", he said as she fell unconscious in his arms and he picked her up. He left quickly from the apartment with Sharon in his arms and three young unconscious people in the condo. _

_If only Andy had gone home ten minutes earlier…_

He was now sitting with his head buried in his hands. He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up hoping that it was the doctor with news about the children but it was Louie. He hoped that they had found something as a sign to start looking for his wife.

"Any news about the kids?", Louie asked with concern as he took a seat next to his partner and friend.

"Not yet. I am waiting for the doctor to come out.", he sighed and looked at him. "Any news about Sharon?", he was desperate to know something. He wanted to know if the kids were alright and if his wife was alright.

"They are searching the house for fingertips and any other sign that could help us find Sharon.", he informed him with a sigh. "We will find her, Andy. I promise.", he placed a hand on Andy's shoulder. "Andy, I have something to tell you.", he took a deep breath. "He had sent another letter to you. We found it on Monday morning on your desk and sent it for fingertips. We didn't find anything and we thought it was best not to tell you anything.", he watched as his friend buried his face in his hands.

_**/-00-/**_

Three hours had passed without getting any news. Andy was now pacing up and down with worry and fear about his family. He had three children injured and a wife missing. Things weren't supposed to be like that. Louie was trying to make him sit down but without much success. Andy only stopped pacing when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Tao and Sanchez approaching them.

"Any news?", he asked them with worry and hope.

"We found fingertips in the house.", Mike informed them and looked down at the folder he was holding. "His name is Anthony McAvoy.", he said and watched as all colour left Andy's face.

"Flynn.", Louie managed to grab him before he fell on the floor.

"He got out from the prison a month ago. He was inside fifteen years for raping and hitting very bad his ex-wife.", Mike informed them but he could see that Andy already knew that man.

"He didn't forget.", Louie said as he watched the colour return slowly to his partner's face.

Sanchez was ready to ask something when two doctors came outside and walked towards them. Andy quickly stood up from his chair.

"How are my children?", he asked very worried.

"Emily was drugged with a heavy sleep drug. I think that the attacker placed a handkerchief with that drug on her face. She is going to sleep for many hours. She will be dizzy for a couple of days and may be sick but in a week she will be back to her life.", the woman informed him with a smile.

"Ricky was hit on the head with a gun with force. That's why there was some blood. He is going to be alright but he has to stay in rest for a couple of days before returning slowly to his life. It will take one or two weeks to recover fully.", he took a deep breath. "As for Rusty, he was the most injured of the three. The bullet one his kidneys and that resulted to lose a lot of blood. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save the kidney. He will live just fine with one kidney for the rest of his life but he has to be careful with the alcohol from now on.", he took another deep breath. "The bad news is that he is in comma and we don't know when he is going to wake up.", he told them and smiled sadly at them.

"Thank you, doctors.", Andy told them and sat back down in his seat.

"What is going on with that McAvoy?", Sanchez asked and watched the two older lieutenants sigh heavily.

"Andy, you have to inform the rest of the team about that man. Let's go with them at the office and you will return as soon as we finish.", they looked each other and after speaking with a nurse about informing him for any change with the three children, they left for the office.

It was going to be a long night for all of them.

**At the next chapter we will learn what is going on between Anthony and Andy. Also, Emily and Ricky will learn about their brother and mother. How they will react? Please, review. I will like to hear your opinions and your ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support through the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It really means a lot to me to now that you like and enjoy my story! Having busy weeks and feeling very tired some days don't help at all with inspiration. In this chapter we learn the story between Andy and Anthony. Also, we'll see Ricky's reaction when he learns about his mother's kidnap. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony.**

Andy was sitting in his desk chair looking at the white board with anger, worry and fear. Anthony's photograph was under the word 'suspect' while photographs of Sharon, Ricky, Emily and Rusty were under the word 'victims'. Next to their photographs was information about their conditions. Louie placed a hand on his partner's shoulder to comfort him a little. They looked at each other and they nodded. It was time for the rest of the team to learn what was going on between Andy and Anthony.

"Alright. Here it goes.", he took a deep breath to calm down and started. "Fifteen years ago I had a relationship with Anna Roothpak. She was already divorced for two years but her ex-husband was obsessed with her. He was following her and didn't let her have any relationship with another man more than a few months. Her ex-husband is Anthony McAvoy.", he took another deep breath. "They didn't have any children, even though they were married for almost ten years before they divorced. So, things go bad for us when he learned that Anna was expecting my child. One day I got home early from work and found her on the floor unconscious. He had beaten her very badly and at the hospital they informed that he had raped her. Anna lost our child and when she recovered fully, she left from LA forever. Anthony went inside for fifteen years and promised to take revenge from me.", he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "He hated me for 'stealing' his EX-wife. He took away from me the opportunity to have a new family and to become a better father. Now, he wants to do the same.", he finished and after a couple of minutes of silence, he stood up and left the murder room quickly.

"Oh my God!", it was the only thing that it was heard as they all fell silent for a few minutes.

Each member of the team was trying to process what Andy just told them. That man had kidnapped their captain and hurt her children because he thought that Andy had stolen his wife, his EX-wife. They had to find her because they knew that if he was capable of raping and beating his own ex-wife, he was capable of doing the same to Sharon.

"Now, you all know why Andy is so upset since he learned who kidnapped Sharon and hurt her children.", Louie was the one to finally break the silence.

They all turned as they heard footsteps and looked at Andy who just stood next to the white board looking at the four photographs of his family. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he watched the photograph of his wife. She was happy and there was a smile forming on her face. It was taken a day after they learned about her pregnancy as the police wanted to update the photographs of everyone. They were so happy as they were going to have one last opportunity to happiness and to family. Andy also saw it as an opportunity to become a better father and never repeat the mistakes of the past.

"I will return to the hospital.", he turned to look at the team. "Please, inform me immediately if you have any news about Sharon.", he turned to leave as they all nodded.

"Flynn.", it was Taylor that had called him. "We are going to find her soon.", he told him and watched as he left from the murder room.

Taylor looked at the others for a moment and left as quickly as he could for his office. He was sure that they were going to have difficult days in front of them. He just hoped that Sharon would be alright when they would find her. They had to be careful of how they would continue their investigation because the kidnapper was really dangerous and Sharon was pregnant.

Andy was driving carefully because the tears that were falling freely from his eyes were blurring a little his vision. He was so worried about his wife and they unborn child. He could kill that man if he did anything to hurt Sharon or the baby. He couldn't help but remember when Sharon told them about her pregnancy.

_Five months ago…_

_Sharon wasn't feeling very well the last couple of weeks. She was getting dizzy and nauseous. She thought that she had some kind of flu and that would pass soon but two weeks had passed and she was feeling a little worse now. She told herself that if she wasn't feeling any better in a couple of days she would go to the doctor to see what was happening with her. She couldn't have the flu for two weeks now. Maybe it was something more serious._

_She was a little afraid thinking that she might have something serious because she was thinking of her husband and her children. She had promised Rusty when the adoption was finalized that she wouldn't leave him alone anytime soon. They had a lot of years in front of them the two of them. She was married only four months now. She had finally found the love of her life. Andy loved her so very much and he was much better than Jack ever was. His children had accepted her in their family and even his (step) grandchildren had started calling her 'Grandma Sharon'. _

_Two more days passed and she was still feeling unwell. She had woken up with a strange feeling in her stomach and ended up in the bathroom being sick. She didn't want to worry Andy and Rusty, so she hadn't told them that she wasn't feeling very well for two weeks now but she thought that Andy might had noticed something as every morning for a week now he was bringing her a cup of tea instead of coffee and that helped a lot her stomach._

_She was standing in front of the white board looking at what information they had about their current murder case. Everyone, except from Provenza who was waiting to go to Dr. Morales with the Captain and from Buzz who was looking at the video he had taken from the crime scene, were out in jobs that she had sent them. _

_Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit her very hard. The room was spinning while her vision was getting darker and darker as the seconds were passing. In an attempt to steady herself she leaned heavily on Louie's desk which brought his attention from his crossword to her._

"_Captain?", he stood up quickly when he noticed that she was falling and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Although, he couldn't keep her weight up for too long and soon he lowered them both slowly on the floor. He placed a hand on her cheek and tried to wake her up. "Sharon? Sharon?", he started shaking her lightly. "Open your eyes.", she was getting paler and he got really worried. "Buzz!", he shouted for the young man. "Buzz!", he shouted again._

"_What happened?", the young man asked as he found the older man worried holding an unconscious Sharon. _

"_She fainted.", he simply told him. "Call an ambulance!", he told him as he kept trying to wake her up but without success. _

_Fifteen minutes later an ambulance arrived at the building. Two men arrived at the murder room and lifted Sharon from Louie's arms. As they started getting her ready, Louie quickly gathered her things from her office. "I will go with her at the hospital. Stay here and wait for the others. I will inform Andy about the captain.", he informed the young man and quickly followed the paramedics who were taking Sharon down to the ambulance. _

_An hour later Andy, Louie and Rusty were waiting to get news about Sharon's condition. It worried them that they hadn't heard anything for an hour now. Rusty was thinking possible scenarios about her condition. The worst scenario, that she might have something serious and she could die, was what terrified him. He had finally found a mother, a family and he didn't want to lose that. He would lose everything if Sharon died. _

"_Mrs. Flynn?", the question brought them all back from their thoughts and they looked up to find a doctor in front of them._

"_Yes. How is my wife, doctor?", Andy asked her as he stood up looking very worried and afraid._

"_Don't worry, Mr. Flynn. She is going to be just fine. Her blood pressure was a little higher than it should have been but it's controlled now.", she smiled at them reassuringly. "It's normal for her condition and her age.", she told them._

"_What do you mean her condition?", it was Rusty that asked her this time. Rusty and Andy were looking at her confused as they didn't understand what she meant with that._

"_Oh, I assumed that you already knew.", she had a smile on her face. "Mrs. Flynn is two months pregnant.", she informed them. "Congratulations, Mr. Flynn. You are going to be a father.", she watched them with a grin._

"_Oh. My. God.", it was Rusty again. "I'm going to have a little brother or sister?", he asked the doctor._

"_Yes, young man.", she answered him with a chuckle._

"_This is wonderful.", he was surprised with the happiness he was feeling about Sharon having a baby._

"_Can we see her, doctor?", Andy asked her finally._

"_Yes, of course.", she was smiling widely. _

"_I will stay here. You two go ahead and I will come in a few minutes.", Louie told them and sat back down. _

"_Follow me.", she started walking to another direction with Andy and Rusty behind her. _

_They entered the room where Sharon was and found her sitting on the bed with a weird expression on her face. As they came closer to the bed, they both saw that she was happy and afraid with the news. She also had tears on her face which meant that she was crying and stopped when she heard the door opening. Rusty sat down at the chair next to her bed while Andy sat next to her on the bed. _

"_How are you feeling, love?", he asked as he took her hands in his own._

"_Much better.", she answered him with a smile. _

"_You gave me quite a scare when Louie phoned me to tell me that you had fainted in the murder room and he was taking you to the hospital with an ambulance.", he kissed her hand and smiled at her._

"_I am sorry for scaring you.", she looked at her husband and then at her son. "Rusty, how do you feel about the news?", she asked him with worry. She knew that Andy was very happy with the pregnancy as they had talked that it would have been nice to have their own children but they didn't know that she could still get pregnant at her age. She was more worried about Rusty's reaction. She didn't want him to feel that they were going to kick him out of the house now that a baby was on its way to their lives._

"_I am so happy, Mom.", she knew that he was talking with honesty. "I am going to have a little brother or sister.", he had a wide smile on his face and a spark in his eyes that wasn't there before. "I will teach the baby everything I know and I will protect it with my life.", he told her with honesty. _

"_Oh, honey.", she started crying once again. Rusty quickly stood up and hugged her tightly to let her know how much he loved her and that he was happy with her pregnancy. _

"_I will go and get Lt. Provenza.", he told them and left the room after giving a kiss on her cheek. He knew that they needed a couple of minutes alone after learning such big news._

"_Oh, Sharon! You don't know how happy I am.", he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "We are going to have a baby.", he placed his hand on her flat stomach. "This baby will complete our love.", he kept his hand there while he kissed her again but this time with more passion. _

Finally, he arrived at the hospital. He parked his car in a free spot and quickly moved inside to ask an update on his children. He was happy to learn that while he was away Rusty's condition had improved while Ricky woke up. A nurse led him to the room where Ricky was and left after checking him once more.

"Andy!", Ricky exclaimed with a sigh of relief when he saw him.

Andy went quickly to his bed and hugged him tightly for a moment before letting him. He sat in the chair next to his bed with a sigh. He was tired and he needed sleep but he couldn't leave the hospital. He had to be there for their children because Sharon couldn't be there with them.

"I am so happy to see you finally awake, Ricky.", he was honest. "How are you feeling?", he asked him concerned.

"I have a headache from the strong hit on my head but the doctor told me that it will go away in a couple of days.", he was worried as he didn't see his mother coming in with Andy. "Where is Mom?", he asked him. "Did something happen to her?", he was very worried now as he watched Andy lowering his head. "Andy?", he watched as the man who was more of a father to him the last nine months than his own father had ever been in his whole life raised his head with tears falling from his eyes. "What happened?", he was exasperated to learn the truth.

"The man that had sent me the letter was the one that hit you, Ricky.", he finally told him. "He got in the condo and first attacked to Emily by putting a wet cloth with a heavy sleep drug on her face. Then he attacked you by hitting you hard on the head with Sharon's gun. He went into our bedroom where he found her asleep and woke her up. He grabbed her to take her out of the room when he found Rusty in the hall looking at him. Apparently, Rusty tried to do something to save your mother from him but he shoot Rusty.", he took a deep breath to calm the pain in his chest. "He took her, Ricky. He took her and I did nothing to protect her.", he stood up and punched his hand on the door.

"Andy!", Ricky tried calling him with a calm tone. "Andy!", he tried again with a little raised voice. "Andy!", he finally shouted at him which made the older man turn around and look at him. "You did everything you could to protect her. You didn't left her side for three days. You couldn't have known that while you were at work that guy would enter our house and attack us so he could take her away.", he was hurting in seeing Andy in pain. "It's not your fault.", he took a deep breath. "It's my fault.", that made Andy stand up and look at him with wide eyes. "I didn't fight that man. I didn't fight to save my mother.", he started crying now. "Rusty tried to save her but he got shot. I didn't do anything to save my mother or to protect her, Emily and Rusty.", he was blaming himself. "I was supposed to protect them while you weren't there but I failed. I failed Andy.", he looked up at Andy.

Andy watched him crying and at that moment he saw a small boy, not a grown young man. He walked slowly towards the bed and took him in his arms as he sat on the bed. Ricky put his arms tightly around Andy and continued crying. They stayed like that until Andy felt him relaxing a bit.

"Ricky, look at me.", his heart ached as he watched the fear and the worry in his eyes. "It's not your fault. It's my fault that he took Sharon. It's my fault. He took her because he was revenge from me.", he told him. "He thinks that I stole his EX wife from him but I didn't. She was a free woman and I loved her.", he took a deep breath. "It's my fault, not yours. No one is to blame but me.", he grabbed his arm as he stumbled backwards.

"Andy, are you alright?", Ricky was worried about him now.

"My pills are in my jacket.", Andy told him. Ricky quickly stood up from the bed and searched the jacket for Andy's pills. He found them and gave him one with a glass of water. He guided him to sit in the chair and called a nurse to check on him. The nurse checked him and told him to lay down on the empty bed next to Ricky's while she was going to bring him something to eat and drink.

Ricky watched him laying on the bed with eyes closed. He was blaming himself for their attack's and their mother's kidnap. He knew that Emily and Rusty weren't going to blame him for all that happened but they had to make him believe somehow that it wasn't his fault either. The only man to blame was that man that was crazy.

**Wow! This is a very long chapter! I think that it is the longest chapter that I have written so far in all my stories! I will wait your reviews, ideas and opinions! **

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay but being sick with a cold that doesn't want to leave me alone and very busy with Christmas preparations and shopping just didn't help with my inspiration to write this chapter. I would like to thank you for your support. It means a lot to me. In the previous chapter Ricky woke up and learned what happened with his mother, sister and brother. In the beginning he blamed himself but was quite shocked hearing Andy blaming himself. In this chapter Emily wakes up and finds out what happened. Will she blame herself? Will she blame Andy? Will she try to convince Andy that it's not his fault? Let's get on with the story to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from Anthony and the idea of the story. **

She opened her eyes but her vision wasn't very clear. She wasn't wearing her glasses and she had a strong headache. She tried to lift her hand to caress her stomach when she felt her baby kicking but found that it was tied to the headboard of a bed. Suddenly, she remembered everything that had happened before she had lost consciousness. "Rusty!", it was a whisper but full of concern and fear. That man had shot him and she didn't know if he had done anything to her older children. "Oh my God!", she felt tears gathering in her eyes and falling slowly.

"Finally!", she looked up at the very loud voice. "The queen woke up!", his voice was full of sarcasm. He walked slowly towards the bed and went to sit down next to her but she quickly drew her legs away from him. "Not so welcoming now, are we?", he had a wide grin on his face.

"Who are you?", she asked him while trying to see his face as she didn't have her glasses.

"My name is Anthony McAvoy! It's a pleasure to have you here, Sharon.", he smiled widely.

"What do you want?", she asked him as she tried to remember if she had him in one of her old cases.

"Revenge!", he shouted as he stood up with a smile. "I want revenge from Andy Flynn.", he shouted again.

"What?", she was shocked and confused now. "Why you want revenge from Andy?", she was trying to understand.

"Fifteen years ago Andy had a relationship with my ex-wife Anna. With _my _Anna.", he looked up at the photographs he had of his wife on the wall in front of him. "We were married for eight years. She wanted to have children but in the end we learned that it was me who had the problem. She was mine, only mine until she asked a divorce because she didn't love me anymore. I wanted her to be happy, so I gave her the divorce because she wasn't happy with me. She had a couple of relationships before Andy but I managed to break them up in the end. No one would ever marry her. Two years after our divorce she started a relationship with Andy. I thought that it was a simple relationship that would end soon but they were together for five months when I learned that she was pregnant. She was going to have his baby and he would marry her. I couldn't permit that.", Sharon was looking and listening at him with interest, worry and shock.

"What did you do?", she asked him afraid that he had killed his ex-wife.

"I went to her house to ask her to have an abortion and leave Andy but she didn't want to. I got very angry and hit her. I got angrier as she kept refusing to have an abortion and leave Andy, so I raped her and hit her more. She had lost consciousness when I left.", he was smiling again. "They arrested me for hitting and raping her. I learned that she lost her baby and left for good from America. I was so happy that I had managed to break them up. She wasn't going to get married again and have another man's baby. If she couldn't have my baby, then she wasn't going to have any other baby.", he was still looking at the pictures of his ex-wife. "The day that they put me in prison…", he turned to look at her. "I promised to take revenge from Andy.", he finished with a wide smile.

"You will get caught eventually, Anthony.", she told him after a couple of minutes of silence. "Andy will have learned that you got out of prison and that you are the one that kidnapped his pregnant wife.", she was hoping that they would find her quickly because she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"That is my plan, Sharon. I want Andy to know that I am the one who took his pregnant wife. I want him to see how I will take from him again the opportunity to have a new family and then I will kill him as well.", he was smiling and laughing.

"Oh God! Please, help me!", she was silently praying for Andy and the team to find her quickly, for Rusty to be alright and not dead. She was trying to calm down because she was upsetting the baby as well and that wasn't good in her condition.

_**/-00-/**_

Louie knocked lightly on the door of Ricky's hospital room and waited a few seconds before opening the door to enter the room. He found Ricky awake, sitting on the bed and reading a book while Andy was sleeping in the bed next to Ricky's.

"Lt. Provenza!", Ricky recognized him but his voice was low so he wouldn't wake up Andy.

"Hello, Ricky! How are you feeling?", he asked the young man as he sat down on the chair between the two beds.

"I still have a headache from the hit but it's better than yesterday.", he informed the older man.

"How is he?", Louie asked about his partner.

"Better than yesterday. The nurse checked him and brought him something to eat and drink. After that she gave him something to help him sleep and he is sleeping since then.", he sighed heavily and took a deep breath. "This is affecting him more than he lets us know.", he turned his head and looked at the man whom he loved and respected like a father.

"Yes, Ricky. You are right but Andy was always like that. It's something that he has in common with your mother. They are private people and they don't like to show weakness in front of everyone and especially their loved ones.", Louie sighed and watched as his partner was sleeping.

The two men jumped as they heard a knock on the door and a nurse came in with a weird expression on her face.

"I am sorry but your sister woke up and she is asking a lot of questions that I can't answer.", she informed Ricky.

"Please nurse, tell her that Ricky and Andy will be there soon.", she nodded at him with a sad smile. "Thank you.", he told her as she left the room. "Well, I have to wake him up because I will need him to help me with Emily.", he told the older man with a sad smile.

He stood up slowly as he didn't want to get dizzy and approached the other bed where Andy was sleeping. He placed a hand on his leg and shook him a bit to wake him up.

"What happened?", he sat up quickly confused when he felt someone shaking him.

"Andy, calm down.", Ricky told him in a soft voice that matched his mother. "A nurse came to inform us that Emily woke up and was asking questions. I need you to help me with Emily to tell her about mom and Rusty.", he sighed once more and looked at Andy.

"Alright, let's go.", Andy stood up slowly, grabbed his jacket and went with Ricky to Emily's room.

"Ricky! Andy!", she shouted with a smile on her face. "I was asking about all of you but the nurse only told me that you two will be here soon.", she looked at them as they approached her. "Where is mom? Where is Rusty? What happened?", she was confused as she didn't know anything.

"What do you remember Emily?", Andy asked her as he sat down in the right side of her bed and Ricky in the left side of her bed.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to make a cup of tea. It always helped me to sleep. I heard something at the door and I went to wake up Ricky but he wasn't on the couch so I decided to go to the kitchen to grab something. However, before I could go to the kitchen someone grabbed me from behind and put something on my face. That's the last thing I remember.", she informed them and looked at them confused. "Where is mom? Where is Rusty? Why they are not here with you guys?", she was getting nervous and exasperated.

"Emily, someone entered our condo. He put a wet cloth with a heavy sleep drug on your face. He hit me with mom's gun on the back of the head. He shot Rusty and took mom.", Ricky told her without stopping and waited for her reaction.

Suddenly, in a matter of seconds she was in Andy's arms crying and shaking. The two men looked at each other and gave a nod. Ricky stayed watching but ready to get a doctor in case his sister couldn't calm down. After a few minutes her sobs had subsided and her shaking had left but she was still crying. It took her a few minutes more to fall asleep in Andy's arms who placed her slowly back in the bed and covered her.

"Stay with her. I will be back in a while.", Andy told him as he stood up from the bed. "I will go and get an update about Rusty and ask if the team learned anything about your mother.", he placed a soft kiss on Emily's forehead before leaving the room.

He sighed in relief when the doctor informed him that Rusty's condition was improving as the hours were passing but got more worried when he learned that the team hadn't still found anything about where Sharon was. He could only hope that she and the baby were still alive.

He walked back to Emily's room and found Louie there as well sitting in a chair next to her bed. She was still sleeping and he was thankful for it because soon they were going to come to get hers and Ricky's confessions about what happened two nights ago. He sat down in a chair as well and closed his eyes for a few moments to gather his thoughts. Suddenly, he stood up as an idea came to his mind. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Residence McAvoy?", he smiled widely as he recognized Anthony's voice and quickly ended the call. "I found him!", he told them and quickly left the room with Louie running behind him.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you here but I won't be able to update in the next two weeks. I wish you all Happy Christmas and Happy New Year! May the new year bring you all the joy that 2014 didn't! See you next year ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I wish to all of you that the new year will bring all the happiness and joy that 2014 didn't bring! I am sorry for the delay but I've been very busy and it didn't help me at all with writing this chapter! In the previous chapter Emily woke up and Andy remembered something that helped him find where Anthony was hiding. What will happen now? Will they arrive in time? Will they find Sharon alive? Let's get on with the story to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony. **

"Residence McAvoy?", he smiled widely as he recognized Anthony's voice and quickly ended the call.

"I found him!", he told them and quickly left the room with Louie running behind him.

"Ricky , are we going to just sit here?", Emily asked her brother a little shocked as they both just sat there watching the two men running out of the room.

"Yes, Emily. That's exactly what we are going to do.", Ricky told her with a heave sigh. "We can't help them with anything. We aren't released from the hospital yet and our brother is still in comma.", he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Emily, the best we can do now for them and for mom is to stay here and wait.", he took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "Oh, Emily!", he pulled her into his arms when he noticed the tears falling freely from her eyes.

A few minutes later a knock on the door made them jump a little as they were lost in their thoughts. Emily was still in his brother's arms but she had stopped crying now. "Come in!", Ricky called out as he noticed that his sister wasn't going to say anything.

"Hello, there.", a nurse came in with a smile on her face. "Your brother's condition is improving and the doctor allowed for the two of you to enter in the room for five minutes.", she told them and she smiled widely when she saw the smiles on their faces. "Are you alright to go in?", she asked them with concern in her voice.

"Yes!", they both shouted at the same time.

"Could you get us a wheelchair for my sister?", he asked her as he noticed that her sister was a little unsteady.

"Of course. Just a minute.", she left the room and after a couple of minutes she was back with a wheelchair.

"Thank you!", Emily thanked them as they helped her sat down in the wheelchair.

Ricky started pushing the wheelchair while the nurse was leading them to Rusty's room. At last they came to a stop as the nurse opened the door for them. "Only five minutes. I will come and get you.", she smiled at them sadly and left them.

"Oh my God!", she placed a hand on her mouth as she took her first look on her little brother. She couldn't believe that the teenager that was laying in that bed with all that machines around him and looking so small, fragile, pale and weak was her little brother that sometimes was stronger than all of them.

"It's the first time that I see him so weak and small.", Ricky said as he pushed his sister closer to the bed and kept looking at his brother.

"I hope that he doesn't have any nightmares.", she said and looked at her older brother. "He saw the man who kidnapped our mother and tried to save her.", she tried to keep back the tears.

"I was supposed to protect all of you while Andy was away. I was the older and I was supposed to protect you but I failed.", he was still blaming himself.

"No, Ricky.", she knew very well that Andy, Ricky and Rusty were going to blame themselves for Sharon's kidnapping but it wasn't their fault. "You didn't fail us. It's _not your _fault. It's _not Andy's _fault. It's _not Rusty's _fault.", she wiped a few tears that escaped from her eyes.

"I didn't protect you, Emily. I didn't protect mum and Rusty.", he was getting a little frustrated now.

"Richard!", she said with loud voice that had his attention brought to her immediately. "I heard Lt. Provenza explaining to you what had happened with that man who kidnapped our mother. I wasn't sleeping but I was pretending because I wanted to listen to what he was saying without drawing the attention to me.", she sighed and looked at Rusty. "That man was so obsessed with his wife that he couldn't stand any other man having her. He got mad when he learnt that Andy had managed to make her dream true by getting her pregnant. He hated him with all his heart and wanted to take revenge for making her dream true because _he _couldn't. It's so sad but it's _his fault_.", she took a deep breath and looked at Ricky.

"I know that it wasn't _my _fault but somehow it seems that way.", he looked down at his sister with a sad and weak smile. "We have to convince Andy that it wasn't his fault because he feels so very guilty about what happened.", he sighed and looked at his brother. "Rusty will probably feel guilty as well because he, _actually_, tried to save her.", he took a deep breath and looked at his sister. "What we are going to do, Em?", he asked her with a sad smile.

"I don't know, Ricky. I don't know.", they looked at each other for a few moments and then turned their heads towards their brother. "I only hope that in the end we will think of it as a bad dream that passed and we moved on.", she took his hand and squeezed it.

They stood there in silence looking at their little brother sleeping wondering what was happening with their mother. Suddenly, they turned around when they heard a knock on the door and saw the nurse standing there. They knew that their time had ended and they had to go back to their room.

_**/-00-/**_

Andy and Louie had gone as quickly as they could to the station to inform the others and make a plan, so they could get Sharon alive from that house. He didn't care if Anthony ended up dead or alive. He just wanted his pregnant wife back alive. He was hoping that he would arrive in time and that criminal hadn't hurt her or the baby.

After almost two hours they arrived outside the house that Anthony was now living and hopefully where he was keeping Sharon as well. They tried to be as quieter as they could so they didn't get his attention to them yet. They made a quick plan with moves and glares and moved quickly towards the house.

Amy and Julio went through the courtyard to the back of the house while Andy, Mike and Louie took the front of the house. Mike and Louie looked inside the house through the windows while Andy knocked on the door waiting for some response but didn't get any. He tried to open the door and found it unlocked. They got into the house while Amy and Julio got inside from the back door. They cleared all the rooms they could find. They were ready to give up when they heard a noise coming from somewhere in the back of the house. They followed the noise and found another door that it was locked.

"Is anybody there?", Andy asked as he knocked on the door.

This time they heard a louder noise and were alarmed. Andy shot the door so he could open it. Slowly and with their guns raised they started getting down the stairs to the basement. The basement was dark and they searched for something that would turn on any light in there. After a couple of moments Mike found something and the lights were turned on.

They gasped at the sight that greeted them as they turned around. There was Sharon on a double bed with her hands handcuffed on the headboard and her mouth covered with a scarf that Andy would swear that was belonging to Anna. As they walked slowly towards the bed they found Anthony lying unconscious on the floor next to the bed and they were able to get a closer look on Sharon.

She had some bruises on her arms and red marks from fingers. On her face she had a bruise on her left cheek while her eyes were red from crying. The t-shirt that she was wearing the day she was kidnapped was ripped while her skirt was ripped a little. On her right thigh in the outside were a couple of bruises and a couple of red marks from fingers.

Andy got on the bed, took off the scarf from her mouth and hugged her tightly to him while Mike and Louie were working on freeing her hands from the handcuffs. She tried to keep her tears back as she didn't want to show any more weakness in front of her team but when Louie took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders so Andy could cover her until the paramedics arrived, she broke down and started crying once more. She was crying from sadness or fear that she wouldn't be able to see her husband or her children again but from relief that they had found her before that man could do anything to her.

"Everything is going to be fine now.", he kissed her softly on the lips and then hugged her once more. He wanted to make sure that she was alive.

"Andy.", Louie called him to get his attention as the paramedics arrived to take Sharon and Anthony to the hospital.

Just as they placed Sharon on the stretcher she lost all consciousness which made Andy and the others to panic. The paramedics started working on her quickly and took her to the ambulance so they could get her as quickly as they could to the hospital.

Another team of paramedics took Anthony into another ambulance and took him to the hospital. Andy got into the ambulance with Sharon while the team stayed back to work on the things there. They would come later to the hospital to keep him company and learn news about Sharon and the children.

**To Be Continued… Soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for the delay but it's a little difficult dealing with busy life and no inspiration! So, in the previous chapter they found Sharon alive and Anthony unconscious on the floor while Sharon lost consciousness when the paramedics took her. Let's find out what will happen now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony. **

Ricky was holding lightly his sister while they were walking in the corridor as the doctor told them that it would be good for both of them to take small walks in the corridor. They were both very worried about their brother, even though the doctor told them that his condition was improving, and their mother as they hoped that they would find her alive.

The two of them were talking quietly about their plans for the baby when it would finally arrive in this world as they were walking in the corridor when they saw movement in front of them and spotted Andy and Louie. They looked at each other for a moment and started walking more quickly towards them but being careful as Emily was still feeling dizzy from the drug.

"What happened?", Ricky asked the two older men as they approached them.

"Emily, what are you doing out of bed?", Andy asked her with concern and earned a weak smile from her.

"The doctor told us that it would be good to take small walks. So we were walking and talking when we saw you.", she explained to them.

"So, what happened?", Ricky repeated his question and looked at them with concern.

"We found them.", Andy told them and went to sit down. "Emily. Ricky. Please sit down. I know that you told that it would be good for you to take small walks but I can very clearly see that Emily is dizzy again. So, please sit down.", he offered them a weak smile with widened a bit when Emily sat down beside him and took hold of his hand.

"We found your mother alive and Anthony unconscious.", Louie continued as he knew that his friend needed a moment to gather himself. "She lost consciousness when they placed her on the stretcher. So, we are now waiting to hear news of her condition.", he explained to them and watched as both of them looked at Andy with worry. They were worried about their mother and brother, but they were also worried about Andy and how he was handling this situation with his health problem. "I will go to find out news about Anthony and I will be back.", he said and left them to have a little privacy as he knew that in a while they whole squad would be here.

Emily and Ricky took a good look at Andy. They saw that there was a relief after finding Sharon and Anthony but there was also concern about what was happening. They saw how tired he was but he wasn't going to give up and go to rest until he was sure that both Sharon and the baby were alright. They watched him as he leaned forward and placed his hands on his face. They knew that he needed a moment to process everything before he could talk about anything.

"Andy, are you feeling alright? Do you need your medicine or something to calm you?", it was Ricky that broke the silence showing his concern for his… father.

Yes, his father because Andy was their father in ways that Jack, who was actually their biological father, wasn't or didn't want to be. From the moment that they had told everyone that they were a couple, Andy had worked hard to gain their trust and their love. He had responded all the questions the two of them had asked him when they told them that they were a couple. He had asked their permission, along with Rusty's, to ask their mother in marriage. He had asked their help to organize something special for Sharon before the wedding and after the wedding.

He had sat down with the three children and talked after they learned that Sharon was pregnant. They had watched how he had reassured Rusty that he was still _their _son and that they would always love him, even though they were having a baby. They were going to need their help when the baby arrived to this world and they were very happy to help with anything they could for their mother's and the baby's best. Once or twice, Andy had helped Ricky as much as he could with a problem he had. He had gone for three to New York to help Emily with a problem she had because Sharon was pregnant and she couldn't travel.

Yes, Andy Flynn was their father in ways that Jack wasn't because he didn't want. Andy Flynn didn't want to replace their father but the three children had agreed that he couldn't replace their biological fathers, not because they were better than him but because they didn't have any fathers in their lives and it was feeling good to have a father like Andy to take care of you and be there for you.

Andy lifted his head from his hands and looked at his children. He could see that they were concerned for their mother, their brother and the baby but they were also concerned for him. He smiled weakly at them and sighed heavily. "I will take my medicine in a while.", he told them and closed his eyes for a moment. "I need to know that your mother and the baby are alright. I need to see them and then I will go to a meeting.", he opened his eyes and looked at them.

They knew that he was an alcoholic but he was different from Jack. He was taking his sobriety very seriously by going to a meeting once a week. If they had a very difficult case he would go to an extra meeting. They could understand perfectly that he wanted to go to a meeting now but he couldn't go before he was sure that his wife and unborn baby were alright.

"How is Rusty?", he asked them and they smiled weakly upon hearing the concern and regret in his voice for not asking earlier.

"The doctor allowed us to see him for five minutes after you left to go find mum and he told us that he condition was improving. Tomorrow they will stop sedating him and we will wait for him to wake up.", Emily told him and watched as his face lit up a little upon hearing the good news.

"I hope that Sharon will be alright to visit him when he wakes up. They will need a little time the two of them alone to make sure that they are both alive and that everything is going to be fine.", he knew very well that Rusty was going to blame himself for Sharon's kidnapping and that he would need to see Sharon talking to him and reassure him of her love.

_**/-00-/**_

Two hours had passed since they brought Sharon in the hospital and they still hadn't learnt any news about her condition. They were getting very worried as the minutes were passing without getting any news. They had all gathered in the waiting room of the hospital. Louie was keeping a close eye to his friend and the kids as he was worried about them but he wasn't going to admit it in front of the whole major crimes.

"For Sharon Flynn?", a doctor asked as he entered the waiting room and watched all the people standing up and look at him.

"Here. I am Andy Flynn and these are our children.", he said as he pointed at Emily and Ricky.

"I am doctor Nieves.", she introduced herself. "Dr. McWhite put me in charge of your wife as she is away for a seminar.", she informed them upon seeing their questioning looks.

"How is my wife, doctor?", Andy asked after taking a deep breath.

"All the stress from the kidnapping and the slight dehydration she had caused her to go into labor but we managed to stop it and we are now controlling her condition. She will have to stay at least a week here so we can keep a close eye on her and the baby.", she had a sad but reassuring smile on her face.

"Can we see her?", he wanted to see her with his own eyes to truly believe that she was indeed alive.

"We will transfer her in an hour to her room where you will be able to see her but you can't all go in. It's two people at the time but I could make an exception if you would like to go with your children.", she told them and watched them.

"No, it's alright. The children can go in first and then I will go in. She will need a moment with them alone.", he said and smile weakly at Emily and Ricky.

"Alright. I will send a nurse to come for you when she is all settled in her room.", she smiled at them and left.

"Andy, are you sure you don't want to go in first?", Ricky asked him after looking at his sister.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She is very worried about you. She will want to make sure that you are safe and alive. She won't stop worrying until she sees Rusty awake but we can't do anything more.", he told them and suddenly looked at them with wide eyes.

"Andy, are you alright?", Emily asked him concerned .

"Yes, thank you. I will go see Rusty while you are in with your mother. Excuse me for a moment. I will be right back.", he said and left quickly leaving them all confused.

Emily and Ricky looked at each other first and then at the others. They all had the same question. _Where did he go?_ Ricky was ready to escort his sister back to their hospital room so they could rest for a while before they could go to see their mother when Andy entered the room again with a determined look on his face.

"Emily! Ricky! Come with me, please!", he told them as he left the room and waited for them outside.

"What happened?", Ricky asked him once they were outside, away from the others.

"I will go in to see Rusty while you are going in to see your mother. I want you to explain to your mother about Rusty's condition when she asks about him but carefully. Then I want you to call me on this phone. I will put the phone to Rusty's ear and Sharon will speak to him. Maybe it can help him.", he explained to them and handed the phone to Ricky.

"It's a very good idea. I'm sure that it will help him to hear mom's voice even if it's through a phone.", Emily said with a sad smile.

**Please review! I would like to know what you think!**

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been ages since I last updated and I am so sorry! I had a very busy life and it kept me away from writing! I had a few days between my busy life to rest but sometimes it just isn't enough! I don't know if the next chapter will be the last or there will be a few more before I end this story because I don't know where my inspiration and the life will lead me! Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea of the story and Anthony. **

Emily and Ricky reached their mother's room and stopped. They looked at each other before taking a deep breath and entering the room. Emily was a little tired from the walking and the waiting which made her to lean more on her brother's side than she would like.

Sharon was laying on the bed with her eyes closed while taking deep breaths and sometimes a few quick breaths. She wasn't in labor anymore thanks to the doctors but she was in a little pain as the baby was kicking her furiously. She had a small weak smile on her face, though, because the kicks were also a relief as they meant that her baby was alive inside her.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door opening and smiled upon seeing her children walking towards her. She was so glad that she had them again with her and that they were alive. She opened her arms widely and Emily ran to her embrace. Ricky just stood there watching his mother and sister with a smile on his face.

"Oh, mom!", Emily said without leaving from her mother's embrace. She had missed her so much these days and was afraid that she would never get the chance to be in her arms again.

"I know, honey!", Sharon was rubbing soothing circles on her daughter's back while with the other she reached out to hold her son's hand. "I was so worried about you.", she told them as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Suddenly, she remembered that she had in front of her only two of her three children. She scanned the room with her eyes for any sign of Rusty but none.

"Mom, are you alright?", Ricky asked as he saw his mother's expression change.

"Mom?", Emily pulled back to look at her mother.

"Where is Rusty?", Sharon asked trying to keep her tears back.

Emily and Ricky looked at each other upon hearing their mother's question. They knew that she would ask about their brother and they knew what they would tell her but it was difficult for them to do so. Emily shrugged at her brother and he nodded lightly.

"What happened?", Sharon was getting more worried as the seconds were passing by. "Please, tell me that your brother is not dead!", she was looking from Ricky to Emily and from Emily to Ricky.

"No, mum. Rusty is not dead.", Emily reassured her immediately. "Please, mum. Calm down for the baby's good.", she took hold of her hand as she waited for her brother to tell her about Rusty's condition.

"Mum, we will tell you the truth. We won't hide anything but you have to be calm for the baby's good and your own as well. Please, mum.", he pleaded her with his eyes.

"Alright, I will be calm but you will tell me at once about your brother.", she took a few deep breaths to calm down her racing heart and to calm the baby a little because it was kicking furiously at the moment.

"Alright. Rusty is in a comma and we don't know when he is going to wake up. At the beginning, when they brought him at the hospital, his condition was critical as they didn't know if he would survive or not. Now his condition is stable and is getting stronger. Tomorrow they are going to stop sedating him and we will wait for him to wake up on his own.", he informed her and watched carefully her expression.

She was taking deep breaths as she was thinking what her oldest son told her about her younger son. She was also trying to calm down her racing heart and the baby as it started kicking again once she got upset upon hearing about Rusty's condition.

"Mom, are you alright?", Emily asked her as she noticed her mother taking deep breaths and her hands rubbing her baby bump.

"Yes, honey. The baby is kicking furiously because I got upset.", she told her daughter and smiled weakly when Emily placed a hand on her stomach and felt her sibling kicking.

"Oh my God! This is my younger sister kicking?", she asked with amusement and surprise.

"Sister?", Ricky asked his sister with wide eyes. "No way. It's going to be a boy and between the three of us we will drive you and mum crazy, Em.", he told her with a wide grin on his face. "Oh… I forgot Andy as well.", he said and watched his mother and sister chuckling.

"No way, Ricky. It's going to be a girl because we need another woman in the group to help us with you guys.", she had a grin on her face. "Oh… I forgot to mention Nicole as well.", she smiled widely at her brother.

"You know that I am here and I can hear you perfectly, right?", their mother asked amused with her two older children. "We don't know yet what sex the baby is and as long as it comes to this world healthy and alive, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl.", she told them and watched as they nodded and looked at each other.

"Mum, we arrange something for you that hopefully it will calm you a little and it may help Rusty as well.", Ricky told her as he took out of his pocket the mobile that Andy gave him. He sent quickly a message to Andy and a couple of minutes later the phone started ringing. "Yes? Yeap, we are here and told her everything about Rusty. Alright, yes and no we won't leave her side.", he handed her the mobile without saying anything.

"Yes?", she didn't know who was at the other end of the line.

"Beautiful?", she was so relieved to hear his voice even if it was through the mobile.

"Oh, Andy!", she heard him sigh and smiled a little.

"So, I have a small surprise for you. I am sitting right next to Rusty. He's not awake yet but I thought that it would help both of you if you spoke to him even if it was through a mobile. I am going to put it on his ear and you can speak to him about anything you want.", he did just that. "Alright, honey. Talk to him.", he told her a little louder so she could hear him.

"Oh my God!", she was hearing the machines beeping through the phone and her breath caught for a moment. "Rusty, honey, I know that you are not awake but I know that you can hear me.", she took a deep breath to calm down a little. "You are going to blame yourself about my kidnapping because you couldn't save me but I want you to know that no one, absolutely no one, is blaming you about anything. I love you so much and I can't wait to see again your eyes.", she took another deep breath in order to hold back her tears but suddenly she felt a very sharp pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhh…", she screamed and she dropped the phone to grab her stomach.

"Sharon?", Andy placed the phone on his ear upon hearing Sharon's scream. "Sharon? What happened? Emily? Ricky? Sharon?", he was getting very worried now.

"Mom, are you alright?", Emily asked her as Ricky picked up the phone and heard Andy shouting.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I just felt… Ahhhhhhhhhhh…", she screamed again and after a few moments her eyes widened.

"Mom?", Emily got more worried now.

"My water just broke.", Sharon told her children with panic evident in her voice and face.

"What?", Andy shouted from the phone and left quickly Rusty's room.

"Ricky, quickly go get a doctor or a nurse. Quickly.", Emily told her brother as she stood up from the bed and took hold of her mother's hand.

"Oh my God! Emily!", she held tightly her daughter's hand as another contraction came. "It's early. This isn't supposed to happen now.", she was worried that the baby wouldn't make it.

"Sharon!", Andy entered the room quickly and out of breath as he had run from Rusty's to Sharon's room. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright.", she told her as he took the position Emily left when he entered the room.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…", she screamed again as another contraction came. "I had forgotten how much it hurts.", she said between the deep breaths she was taking.

A few moments later Ricky came in the room with a doctor and two nurses following him. The doctor, after checking Sharon quickly, ordered the two nurses to prepare Sharon to take her to the delivery room while he left to prepare everything for the delivery. Andy, Emily and Ricky left the room until the nurses finished preparing Sharon. They walked with her until they reached the delivery where the three of them stopped while the two nurses continued pushing the bed with Sharon on it.

"What happened?" Louie asked out of breath as he had run behind them.

"Sharon's water broke and they took her to the delivery room.", Andy explained to him.

_**/-00-/**_

They were all seated outside the double doors that led to the delivery room and waiting for news about Sharon and the baby. It had passed half an hour since they had taken her inside that room and they didn't have any news. Andy was getting more and more worried about his wife and baby but he knew that he couldn't do anything at the moment. He stood up once more and started passing up and down the corridor.

The others were already worried about Sharon and the baby but watching Andy being so worried, they were getting more worried about Andy. They knew that if he continued like that he would likely collapse in the end which was something that they didn't need because it wouldn't be helpful to Sharon or to the children.

Suddenly, the double doors opened and a nurse came out looking at them. She was searching for something or better, for someone. "Who is Andy?", she asked after a few moments of searching and looking.

"I am!", he said as he walked quickly toward her.

"Your wife is in the final stage of giving birth to your baby and she asked for you to be there. So, please come with me.", she told and left with Andy following her.

Emily stood up when the doors closed once more. Ricky and the others looked at her a little confused and curious as to what she was going to do. "I am going to see Rusty and sit with him for a while.", she told them. "Please, come tell me when our baby sister arrives.", she told her brother and left with the team looking at Ricky.

"What?", Ricky asked them. "Why are you looking at me like that?", he was a little scared now.

"Your baby sister?", it was Louie that spoke. "You know the sex of the baby and you didn't tell us?", he was getting a little angry now.

"What? Oh… I got it.", he realized what he was talking about. "No, we don't know what sex the baby is. My parents didn't want to know until mom gave birth.", the others smiled sadly upon hearing him referring to Andy as his father because they knew how much it had cost them to finally accept that Jack was never going to change. "It's just that Emily wants a baby sister because all she has is brothers.", meaning himself and Rusty. "She loves Nicole but I know that she always wanted to have a little sister to teach her things and do things with her.", he smiled.

Ricky really loved his sister very much. He would like to have a brother but he wouldn't change his sister for anything in the world. She was older than him and she knew more things about Jack than him. She had helped him a lot to accept it when their dad left them for good and when Sharon had told them that she would finally divorce their father. She was the one who hugged him and sang to him to sleep when their parents would argue. She was the one who had calmed him down when they had found their mother on the floor unconscious after a very bad fight with their father.

_Ricky had just got home because after school he had gone to a friend to do some school project. Even if he was eight years old he loved to make and fix things. He was very good with his hands and it was something that his mother encouraged him about. He went to his room so he could leave his bag and change clothes. He knew that his sister was going to come in a while, so he went in search of his mother. _

"_Mom, I'm home!", he said loudly so she could hear him. "Mom? Where are you?", he went to the kitchen to see if she was preparing something but she wasn't there. "Mom? Are you home?", he went outside thinking that she might be sitting there enjoying the lovely evening but she wasn't there either. "Mom?", he decided to go look in her bedroom as well. "Mom, are you sle…", as he opened the door he stopped. "Oh my God!", his mother was laying on the floor unconscious. "Mom? Mom, are you alright?", he quickly kneeled next to her and shook her a little. "Mom, open your eyes.", he kept shaking her but she didn't wake up. "The baby.", he said and stood up quickly._

_Jack had come back a few months ago and had stayed with them for four-five months. Emily and Ricky were so happy to have their father at home and they thought that this time he would stay forever. However, one day they woke up and Jack had left again without saying goodbye. They had found their mother in her bedroom crying. They knew that they couldn't do anything but go to her and hug her. _

_Two months later Sharon started feeling sick. She was throwing up and feeling dizzy. In the beginning, she thought that she had caught a cold but as the days were passing and she didn't get better, she got worried. One day she got so dizzy, that she fainted at work and they took her to the hospital. The doctor at the hospital informed her that she was almost three months pregnant and that she had to take it easy from now on. _

_Emily and Ricky was so very happy upon learning that they were going to have another brother or sister but they were a little sad because they knew that this baby wouldn't have a father that was always there. They started helping their mother around the houses, so she could have time to rest. _

_A couple of days ago their father came back again and got angry when he saw his wife being seven months pregnant. He had started accusing her that she had slept with another man and that was the reason why she hadn't told him that he was going to be a father for a third time. She had explained to him that she hadn't told him about the baby because she didn't know where he was. _

_Ricky ran quickly from his mother's bedroom to go to the phone. As he picked it up to call an ambulance, his sister entered the house and immediately understood that something was wrong._

"_Ricky, what happened?", she asked him worried._

"_I found mom on the floor unconscious. I was going to call for an ambulance.", he told her. _

"_I will call for an ambulance. Go stay with mom in case she wakes up and I will come in a couple of minutes.", she took the phone and watched him as he ran back to the bedroom. _

_About half an hour later they were at the hospital and waiting at a room a nurse took them. They were so very worried about their mother and the baby. They had never seen their mother so fragile and weak. However, what worried them as well was what had happened to find her like that. Emily had a suspicion that it had to do with their father. They were constantly fighting the last two days and when they woke up to his absence that morning, they thought that he had left once again._

"_Come with me, kids.", a nurse told them three hours later and they followed her until they stopped outside a closed door. "This is your mother's room. She was in surgery but now she is awake and asking for you.", she smiled at them sadly and let them in the room._

"_Mom!", they both cried and ran to her._

"_Oh my loves!", she was so happy and relieved to see them in front of her and unharmed. The last thoughts before she had lost all consciousness were of her children. "Are you alright?", she asked them a few minutes later._

"_I think we should be asking you that, mom.", Emily told her with a small smile as she took hold of her mother's hand. "What happened, mom?", she was worried about her mother and the baby. "I know that it has to do with dad. What happened?", she asked her again._

"_He came home very drunk. I had just taken a shower and was ready to lay down. He started yelling at me and at some point he lost control because he slapped me.", she took a deep breath to calm down. "I was trying to calm him but he got angrier and slapped me again. I think that somehow he pushed me trying to make me sit down but I lost my balance and fell down, landing on my stomach. I started screaming because I was in so much pain but your father didn't do anything and just left.", she took another deep breath. "I am sorry but your sister was born dead.", she told them finally._

"_What?", Emily shouted. "Oh my God!", she stood up and starting walking in the room. _

"_Ricky, go get a nurse.", she told her son. She lifted the sheet that was covering her and stood up slowly. She wanted to go to her daughter but she fell down._

"_Mom.", Emily ran quickly to her mother and hugged her. She started crying for her father and for her sister that was born dead. _

"_Let it all out, darling.", Sharon told her daughter in a soft and calming voice as she was rubbing soothing circles on her back. _

_That was how Ricky and the nurse found them a couple of minutes later. Sharon and Emily on the floor crying together. It was an imagine that Ricky could never forget because he had seen all the pain and hurt that his father had caused to his family._

**So sorry for leaving it here but I am already working on the next and last chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thank you!**

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! As I was writing this chapter to be the last chapter of this story, I realized that it was getting very long. So, I decided to split it in two which means that we have one more chapter to go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony. **

"Andy!", Sharon sighed relieved when she saw him entering the room.

"Sharon!", he went quickly to her side and took hold of her hand while the other started rubbing soothing circles on her lower back to help her.

"Ahhhhhhh…", she screamed when the contraction came. "I can't do it.", she was getting tired and worried.

"Yes, you can. You can do it, sweetheart.", Andy told her with a smile.

"Ahhhhh…", she screamed again and held his hand tightly.

"Okay, Sharon. You can start pushing when the next contraction comes.", the doctor told her and took again his place.

"Oh my God!", this contraction was more painful than the others.

"Sharon, push.", the doctor told her.

Sharon took a deep breath and pushed. She was holding Andy's hand so tightly that she thought it will break soon. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…", she screamed while she pushed again. "I can't do it.", she was feeling so very tired.

"Yes, you can. Sharon, you are only minutes away from holding your baby in your arms.", the doctor told her as he tried to calm her and give her strength to continue.

"Okay. Okay.", she was taking deep breaths to calm down. "Ahhhhhhh…", she pushed again.

"Alright. The head is out now. With the next contraction push with all your strength, so we can get this baby here.", the doctor told her.

"Andy!", Sharon turned her head to look at him.

"I am right here, darling. You are doing great. In a few minutes we will be holding our baby.", he kissed her on the lips and smiled at her to give her strength.

"Now, Sharon. Push with all your strength.", they heard the doctor say.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…", she pushed with all her strength. She sighed relieved when she felt the baby coming out of her and crying.

"Congratulations! You have a daughter.", the doctor told them as he handed the baby to the nurses to clean it a little before giving her to her parents.

"We did it, Sharon.", Andy was so very happy that he had a healthy daughter.

"We did it!", she said in a whisper as she lost consciousness.

"Sharon?", Andy shook her lightly. "Sharon, open your eyes.", he was getting worried now. "Sharon, open your eyes.", he didn't want to lose her. He got a healthy daughter just to lose his wife?

"Please, Mr. Flynn.", a nurse pushed him lightly out of the room as they had to do their jobs.

"What happened?", Ricky asked once he saw Andy coming out. "Andy?", he was worried now.

"I don't know.", Andy sat down in one of the chairs that found in front of him and didn't say anything else. "One moment she was awake and then she just lost consciousness.", he sat down and placed his hands on his face.

_It had been a couple of weeks since they learnt that Sharon was pregnant. They were waiting the results from some tests the doctor had done. The waiting was driving them crazy with anxiety and worry. They were so happy that they were going to have a child made from their love and that would totally complete their happiness. Andy already loved the baby and was thinking that it was a second chance to raise a child without doing the same mistakes that he had done in the past._

_It was a nice and quiet evening. They had closed their case and thankfully they hadn't caught a new one. Rusty had gone out with some friends to watch a movie and then they would go to a club for a drink. Andy and Sharon decided to stay at the condo and order something to eat while watching a movie. Andy was very surprised when Sharon told him that she wanted hamburgers for dinner. He was sure that he had never watched Sharon eating a hamburger._

_They had enjoyed their hamburgers, cleaned up and then they got settled to watch the movie. They were watching a movie about a couple that had gotten together, married and expecting a child. Sharon's one hand was resting on her small baby bump while the other was in Andy's hand. _

"_Andy, we have to talk about something.", Sharon said when the movie ended._

"_What? Did you get the results?", he was a little worried now that something was wrong with the baby._

"_No!", she took hold of his hands. "Andy, we need to think about the possibility of something going wrong. Let's face it. I am fifty-two years old and pregnant. This pregnancy is going to be difficult and I know it.", she took a deep breath to calm down. "If something happens and you have to make a choice between me and our baby, I want you to choose our baby.", she told him finally._

"_What?", he was quite shocked now. "First of all, nothing is going to happen to you or the baby. Everything will go well and we will hold our baby in our arms.", he took a deep breath to calm down from the shock. "Second, if I have to make a choice it will be you. Sharon, I love you and I don't want to lose you now that we found each other. I won't be able to raise a child without you, Sharon.", he was a little upset now. _

"_Honey, I know that it will be difficult but I want you to save our baby. I want you to have your chance in raising a child without making the mistakes you did in the past. It's your chance, Andy.", she told him while trying to hold back her tears._

"_No, it's __**our**__ chance. I can't raise our baby without you, Sharon.", he took a deep breath. "Think of Emily… of Ricky… of Rusty… They can't lose their mother, Sharon. You promised them four months ago when you got shot that you were going to be here for many years. Rusty can't lose another mother.", he sighed heavily. "I can't lose you, Sharon. I will die if I lose you.", he stood up and went to their bedroom without saying anything else._

_Sharon sighed heavily and hugged a pillow. She knew that they both needed a few minutes alone to gather their thoughts and control themselves. Suddenly, she felt something inside her. Something she hadn't felt for years, since she was pregnant with Ricky. "Hello, my darling.", she placed her hand on her small bump and rubbed it softly. "You are going to have a wonderful father.", she said as she kept rubbing her stomach. _

_Slowly she stood up from the couch. It would get more difficult to get up from the couch in the future. She smiled while she kept her hand on her baby. She opened their bedroom door and found Andy on the bed. She closed the door and slowly she approached the bed and sat down. She was sorry for upsetting him but they would have to finish that talk at some point. _

"_Andy?", she placed her hand on his arm._

"_Sharon, I don't want to continue our talk. Please, it's so painful.", he told her and took hold of her other hand to make sure that she was indeed sitting next to him. "I will make that choice then but only if I have to.", he sat up and took her in his arms. _

"_I love you, Andy.", she told him as she let her tears escaper freely._

"_I love you too, Sharon.", he said while rocking her back and forth. _

Half an hour later the doctor came out looking tired. Andy stood up quickly while the others stood beside and behind him.

"How is Sharon?", he asked him concerned.

"She is going to be fine. She fainted from exhaustion and some blood loss but she is going to be fine.", he smiled reassuringly at him.

"The baby?", he suddenly remembered about the baby.

"She is perfectly fine. She was born a little early but she is perfectly fine.", the doctor said with a wide smile. "I will send a nurse in a while to take you to your wife.", he told Andy and left.

"Congratulations, Flynn!", Louie told him with a wide smile and turned to Ricky who was still sitting down.

"Ricky?", Louie shook him lightly and brought him back to the reality.

"Yes?", he looked up at the older man. "I am sorry. I was just thinking about something. What happened?", he asked them tiredly.

"Congratulations, kid.", Andy smiled at him. "You have a healthy baby sister and your mother is doing just fine.", he told him and was glad to see him smiling again.

"Oh my God! Emily is going to be so happy when she hears it.", he said and quickly stood up to go tell his sister that they got a new baby sister.

Emily was just sitting there and holding Rusty's hand. She was so sad to see her usually so strong brother laying in a bed and looking small and fragile. She knew very well that he wouldn't want a big fuss around him as he didn't like to be the center of the attention.

"Mom is giving birth to our new baby sister.", she chuckled a little. "I know that you and Ricky want a brother but I would like so much to have a sister. You will think I am a little paranoid that I want a sister but you don't know something very sad about our past, Rusty.", she was just speaking at him because somehow she wanted to talk about it. "The first time Jack left was when I was seven years old and Ricky was almost six years old. We thought that we would never see him again but he came back two years later. Ricky and I thought that our dad had come back to stay but this only lasted for five months.", she took a deep breath to calm down as a few tears escaped from her eyes. "Two months later mom starting feeling unwell. I thought that she had something serious but we got so excited when she told us that she was pregnant. We were going to have a baby brother or sister. There were some times that Ricky and I fought about the baby's sex. Mom used to watch us and smile. She was seven months pregnant when one day Ricky and I found her laying unconscious on the floor of her bedroom. I knew that something had happened with Jack because he had come home a couple of days earlier. He thought… he thought that mom had slept with another man and she got herself pregnant.", she took another deep breath while more tears fell freely. "It was the first time he hit her and caused the death of our sister.", she started crying and soon felt two arms hugging her from behind. "Ricky!", she knew it was her brother.

He had come to tell her about their baby sister when he heard her talking to their brother about their mother's previous pregnancy and the death of their sister. He knew that it was very painful for her to speak about it but she needed to speak to someone, even though that someone was laying on a bed in a comma. He just hugged her tightly and let her cry. He couldn't do anything else at the moment than hold her and show her his love.

"Is everything alright? How is mom?", she asked her brother a few minutes later when she stopped crying.

"Well, we had a scare because she fainted right after giving birth to our baby sister but she is going to be fine.", he told her and moved to the other side of the bed to sit down.

"Oh, thank God!", she turned her attention to Rusty but something Ricky said finally caught her. "Wait. Our baby sister?", she turned to look at her brother and noticed that he was smiling at her. "We have a baby sister?", she asked him with hope.

"Yeah… We have a baby sister, Em.", he told her and was so glad to see his sister smiling.

"Ohhh… a baby sister!", she let a few tears to fall freely. She was so excited that they had a healthy baby sister and their mother was alright. "Rusty… Did you hear? We have a baby sister.", she started talking to her brother while holding his hand. "You have to wake up, Rusty. Mom is going to need us all to help her with the baby. Our sister is going to need us to teach us a lot of things, especially about our parents.", she wiped her eyes and looked at her older brother.

Ricky just smiled at her and turned to look at his brother. He missed him so much. They had become so close as brothers and he really missed his brother. He really hoped that by the time their mother and sister could go home, he would be awake and joking. "Yeah… Our sister has to learn a lot of things about our parents and from now.", he looked at his sister again and smiled. They couldn't deny it anymore. Sharon and Andy were their parents.

"Oh…", Emily gasped and looked at Ricky with wide eyes.

"What happened? Are you alright, Em?", he got worried that something happened to her this time.

"He squeezed my hand. He just squeezed my hand.", she told him and smiled widely. "Rusty, if you can hear us squeeze my hand.", she told Rusty and a moment later she felt him squeeze her hand again. "I think that he is waking up. Go get a nurse or a doctor.", she ordered her older brother and kept her attention to her younger brother. "Mom is going to be so happy when she learns about it.", she was hoping that her brother will wake up very soon.

**Sorry to leave it here. I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can. Please leave a review. Thank you.**

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the delay but life can be very busy! In the beginning this was going to be the final chapter of this story but it was turning out to be a very long chapter, so I decided to split them in two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony. **

Andy was still sitting with the others waiting for the nurse to come so he could go and see his wife. The doctor may have told him that Sharon was going to be alright but after what they had been through, he wanted to see her with his eyes to be reassured that indeed she was going to be alright. He hoped that they would bring their daughter in the room, so Sharon could meet her properly.

He was just sitting and the others talking quietly when they heard someone coming quickly and saw that it was Ricky running towards them. Andy sensed that something has happened and he feared that it was something bad. He stood up and waited until Ricky reached them.

"What happened, Ricky? Why were you running?", Andy asked him.

"A moment.", he tried to calmed down his heart and breathing. "Rusty…", he took a deep breath to calm down. "…woke up.", he heard everyone sighing in relief.

"Oh my God!", Andy gasped. "Sharon is going to be so happy when she hears it.", he was smiling and let a few tears to fall freely.

"How is he?", it was Louie who asked this time.

"In the beginning he was a little confused as to what had happened. He started panicking and calling for mom when he remembered that Anthony had shot him while kidnapping her. We managed to calm him down when we told him that Anthony was dead and mom was alright.", he explained to everyone.

"Have you told him about your baby sister?", Andy asked his son.

"Yes, we told him and he asked to meet her.", he smiled at the memory. Rusty had asked to see their baby sister. "Andy.", his smile faded now as he spoke with a serious tone. "Rusty is blaming himself.", he was afraid about that.

"I knew that he would blame himself.", Andy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault and that he tried to save her but he wouldn't listen to us.", Ricky sighed and took a deep breath.

"He needs to see Sharon. He needs to see that she is alright. He needs her to show him her love.", Andy said and everyone knew that it was the truth. "Let's go, Ricky.", he turned to Louie. "If the nurse comes, tell her that I am in Rusty's room.", he left with Ricky leaving the others behind waiting.

"Dad!", Rusty shouted once he saw Andy entering the room.

Andy stopped for a moment to control himself. Rusty just called him 'dad'. It was something he waited from the day he and Sharon got married. "Rusty!", he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Dad, I am so sorry.", Rusty started crying again. "I couldn't save mom from that man.", he was blaming himself.

"Rusty. No. It's _not_ your fault. You tried to save her but he shot you. You did everything you could.", he took hold of Rusty's hand.

"I want to see her.", he wiped his eyes but the tears kept falling.

"You will see her, Rusty. Don't worry.", Andy reassured him and started thinking how mother and son can meet. "Yes?", Andy called when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Flynn.", a nurse came in. "You can see your wife.", she told him with a smile.

"Yes. I would like to see first the doctor before seeing my wife.", he told her. "Stay with your brother. Don't leave him alone.", he said to Emily and Ricky.

"We will stay with him until you come back.", Emily told him and turned her attention to her younger brother.

Emily and Ricky sat next to their brother and told him everything they knew since they woke up at the hospital. After hearing everything his brother and sister told him, he realized that he was the only one that had seen the kidnapper of their mother. He was so glad that everyone was fine and that man was dead, but he needed to see his mother in front of him to really believe that she alive and safe.

About an hour later there was a soft knock on the door of Rusty's hospital room. Ricky went quickly and opened the door because Rusty and Emily were sleeping. He smiled widely when he saw his mother in a wheelchair holding this baby sister and Andy behind her pushing. "Mom.", he whispered and leaned forward to hug her carefully because of the baby. "We were so worried about you and the baby.", he told her.

"We are fine, honey.", she reassured him with a smile.

Ricky opened the door wider so Andy could push the wheelchair inside the room. Sharon gasped when she saw her younger son looking so pale, small and fragile. Then she spotted her daughter who was sleeping with her head on the bed. She was so proud of them. They had come so close the three of them and she was so grateful for that.

Emily heard something and woke up. In the beginning she thought it was Rusty who woke up but he was still sleeping. Then she turned her head to the other direction and gasped when she saw her mother and sister. "Mom.", she whispered mindful of Rusty sleeping. She hugged her mother carefully and then lifted the baby in her arms. "Hello, little one.", she was so happy to hold her sister in her arms.

Andy let Ricky and Emily bond with their baby sister and pushed Sharon next to Rusty. She took hold of his hand and smiled. "Rusty!", she called him and watched how he started waking up.

"Mom!", he said once he opened his eyes and saw his mother in front of him. "Oh my God! You are alright, mom.", he started crying again but this time it was tears of relief.

"Yes, honey. I am alright. Especially now that I know that _you _are alright.", she squeezed his hand. She wanted to hug him and hold him in her arms but she couldn't get up from the wheelchair and he couldn't move very much. "I have a surprise for you, Rusty.", she said as she realized that he hadn't noticed the baby in Emily's arms yet.

Emily upon hearing her mother say that, smiled and turned around with her baby sister in her arms. Carefully she walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on the bed. "Rusty, this is our baby sister.", she lifted the baby so Rusty could have a good look at her.

"She looks like Sharon and Emily.", he said after he studied his sister's face for a few moments.

"Thank God!", Andy and Ricky said at the same time and laughed.

"Can I hold her?", Rusty asked softly hoping that they would say yes.

"Yes, you can but you have to sit up a little more.", Sharon told him and was ready to help him but Andy and Ricky came to the bed to help him.

"Carefully.", Emily said as she leaned forwards and placed the baby in Rusty's waiting arms.

"You seem as you have done this before.", Ricky said as he was surprised that Rusty knew how to hold a baby.

"I have held a few babies in my life, including my sister.", he hadn't realized what he said until he looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Your sister?", Sharon asked surprised and confused. She didn't know that Rusty had a sister.

"My mother got pregnant when I was ten years old. She had a difficult pregnancy and I had to help her when she gave birth because I couldn't drive her to the hospital or call for help.", he took a deep breath before continuing. "She only lived for two months. I was always by her side because my mother didn't want to hold her or even look at her. One day I woke up and I found her dead in her small cot. I managed to bury her somewhere with the help of a priest.", he looked down at his baby sister and smiled at her.

The others looked at each other with sad expressions on their faces. No one knew that Rusty had a baby sister that had died only two months after she was born. They turned their attention to Rusty and saw how happy he looked with the baby in his arms.

"I am sorry to interrupt but some patients must return to their rooms.", a nurse told them as she entered the room.

"Could one of you stay here with me for a little while longer?", Rusty asked shyly.

"Don't worry, son. I will take Sharon to her room and I will come to stay for a while with you.", Andy told him with a smile.

"We will stay until you come back.", Ricky said pointing to his sister.

"Ok! I won't be long.", Andy turned around and started pushing the wheelchair.

Andy took Sharon back to her room and helped her settle in the bed for the night while the nurse took the baby to the nursery room with the other newborns. Sharon felt lonely and her arms empty without her daughter but she remembered that in a few days they would be home and she would have a life with her family.

Ricky and Emily stayed with their brother waiting for Andy to come back, so they could go to their room. They wouldn't have to stay longer in the hospital as patients. The doctor had told them that they could leave the hospital the next day but they knew that they would be there because of their mother, brother and baby sister. They were so happy about their baby sister and started talking about the future. Rusty didn't let go of Emily's hand while they were talking. He was feeling a little bit safer holding her hand.

They were all going to be alright now. Rusty woke up from the comma, Sharon was alive and safe and their baby sister was born alive and healthy. Nothing else mattered now than their family.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next chapter the last chapter! Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I decided to not end it yet! I am already writing the next chapter in hope that I will end this story by the end of this month because from October I will be more busy! I have an idea for a new story and I hope that I will be able to write it! I am open to any suggestions or ideas! Now, back to this chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony. **

Suddenly she feels someone sitting next to her and sighs. She had a very busy day yesterday and today she had taken a day off, so she just wants to sleep for a while longer. They had been working on a difficult case the last four days and thankfully yesterday they had managed to solve it and close it. She managed to sleep four hours ago as her lovely husband had managed to persuade her to make love.

"Mummy, wake up!", she hears as she feels a tiny hand on her shoulder shaking her.

"What's the matter, honey?", she asks as she turns around to face her daughter.

"Mummy, wake up! It's my birthday today!", she tells her mother excited. She wanted her parents to wake up, to make her favourite breakfast and then open all the presents.

Yes, the little girl was telling the truth. Charlotte Elisabeth Flynn had her 5th birthday today. Every day she was looking more and more like her mother but there was one difference. She had her father's eyes and Sharon was so happy for that because whenever she looked her daughter in the eyes she could see her father.

"Yes, I know!", she sighs and looks at her daughter with a wide smile. "Happy birthday, my little sunshine!", she hugs and kisses her. "Mummy and daddy need to sleep for a little longer. So, what do you say about staying here with us?", she raises her eyebrows.

"Okay, mummy!", Charlotte stands and gets settled between her parents. She giggles when her father turns around and hugs her while he is still sleeping.

Sharon couldn't blame her husband for wanting to make love last night as they hadn't made love for almost two weeks. They had a couple of difficult cases and that meant busy and long days. A few times Charlotte had appeared in their room because she had had a bad dream. So, Sharon Flynn made love with her husband, even thought she was very tired and then slept peacefully in his arms.

She smiles as she watches her daughter drifting off to sleep again in the arms of her father. Yes, her little girl had her birthday today but she didn't know that they were organizing a surprise party for her. She was going to spend the day with her parents but in the afternoon she would wear her best dress and have a party. She was going to celebrate her 5th birthday with her parents, her sister, her brothers, her uncles and aunts. Smiling she drifts off as well.

They had started looking for a new house two months after Charlotte was born. The condo was small for them now that they had another child. Thankfully, it took them only a month to find the perfect house for them and only another month to decorate the house and move inside. It has two floors. In the first floor there is a big living room, a dining room, a big kitchen, an office for Sharon and Andy and a small bathroom. The living room was very big, so they turned a part of it into a small playroom for Charlotte.

The second floor has four bedrooms. The master bedroom has its own bathroom and a big closet as Sharon wanted. The bedroom closer to it is Charlotte's since they moved in the house while the one next to it is Rusty's. They kept the fourth one as a guest bedroom. At the back there is a big garden where they have parties and barbeques with their friends. It was the place where they were going to have today's birthday party for Charlotte.

Emily and Ricky had both moved back to L.A. completely a couple of months after their baby sister was born. They had discovered that they wanted to come home and be close to their family. Emily was sleeping with her sister until she got engaged a year ago and started preparing a new house for her and Christopher. They got married six months ago and they were happy. Ricky was sleeping with Rusty until he left and moved in with Anna, who was his fiancé, in a new apartment a year ago. Rusty was dating Simon for six months now. Sharon and Andy were glad that their children had found good and kind partners.

They couldn't wait until the grandkids started coming. Although, they are already had two grandsons and a granddaughter from Nicole while she was six months pregnant again. Sharon knew that it would be a little bit different when her daughter or her sons had children because it would mean that they were old enough to have their own family. There were moments she thought that they were too old to have another child and maybe they were wrong in keeping her but every time she watched her daughter play happily or looking at her and smiling, every doubt she had disappeared. In the end of the day she was grateful for having four healthy and wonderful children.

**/-00-/-00-/**

She wakes up sometime later by a kiss on her lips and a kiss on her cheek. She doesn't move or opens her eyes, she just enjoys the moment. She, finally, opens her eyes when Andy kisses her again on the lips. "Good morning, darling!", he tells her with a smile.

"Good morning, love!", she smiles at him and sits up on the bed.

"Mummy. Mummy.", Charlotte shouts as she starts jumping on the bed. "Daddy and I made our favourite breakfast. So get up, mummy.", she says and continues jumping.

"Charlotte, honey. Why don't you go wake up your brother?", Andy tells her grinning.

"Yeahhhhhhh…", she jumps out of the bed and runs. "Rustyyyyyyyyy…", she shouts at her brother making her parents chuckle.

"That was an excellent idea. Thank you.", she grabs his shirt and pulls him in bed next to her.

"Well, I wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes before our daughter has all of our attention for the rest of the day.", he says and start kissing her. They laugh upon hearing Charlotte shouting again at her brother and they continue their kissing.

"You know that sending her to wake me up is torture, right?", they pull apart and chuckle when Rusty practically drags his feet and sits down on the end of the bed. "She has so much energy.", he tells them trying to sound annoyed.

"Rusty, are you angry?", Charlotte asks him with tears in her eyes while standing in front of him.

Rusty looks at his sister for a moment. She was ready to start crying and he couldn't let that happen. "Come here, Char.", he says smiling at her. He is the only one that calls her that and she doesn't let anyone else call her that. She walks towards him and looks at him. He lifts her up and settles her in his lap. "I love you, my Char! Happy Birthday!", he kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly.

Their parents look at them with smiles on their faces while Sharon has tears in her eyes. Rusty had come a long way since he came to live with her. He loved and was very protective of his little sister. There would be times that only him could calm her or put her to sleep after reading the book she had chosen. They had a very close relationship of siblings and she was so glad for that.

"Mummy, are you crying?", Charlotte's question brings her back from her thoughts.

"They are happy tears, honey.", she smiles at her. "I remembered the day you were born.", she catches her son's expression and smiles at him.

"Come on, Char. Let's go get ready, so mom and dad can get ready as well.", he smiles at his parents and leaves the room with his sister in his arms.

"I love that boy so much.", Sharon says as a few tears fall freely from her eyes.

"He is a good and king young man.", he kisses her softly on the lips. "Let's get ready while our kids are occupied.", he kisses her once more and drags her out of bed.

Sharon stops and sways a little when she stands up. Andy turns around to see why she stopped and gets worried when he sees her swaying. "Sharon!", he quickly wraps an arm around her waist and helps her sit back down on the bed. "Sharon, are you alright?", he is very worried now. "Should I call a doctor?", he doesn't know what to do.

"No! No doctor. I'm fine. I'm fine, Andy.", she takes a deep breath. "It was just a dizzy spell. I'm fine, love.", she keeps taking deep breaths. Actually, she was a little worried herself. Yesterday she got dizzy while leaving the morgue with Louie and he had helped her sit down. She made him promise that he wouldn't tell anything to Andy.

She knew that she couldn't be pregnant again. After Charlotte was born, the doctor had told her that she couldn't get pregnant again. It was alright with them. She didn't know if she could go through the same for a fourth time because it would be a lot more dangerous for her and the baby. She decided that she would go to the doctor if she didn't feel any better.

She takes a deep breath and using his arms for support, she stands up from the bed again. She is relieved when she doesn't feel dizzy again and smiles at her husband. She leans in his arms and closes her eyes. It was what she needed for, a moment to gather herself. "Let's get ready.", she says a few moments later and takes his hand.

**A/N: A little angst! Sorry! Please, leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! They keep me going with this story and giving me inspiration! It's so difficult when you want to write so much but you can't because your inspiration has left you all alone! So, this chapter continues from the previous! The next one will be the last one. Inspiration is full of surprises and mystery! Now… on with our chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony! **

Sharon and Andy were in the kitchen preparing the last details for their daughter's party. They had started cooking after breakfast while Rusty was occupying Charlotte. They had bought everything to make the favourite plate of each of the kids, which was another surprise for all of them, and three different salads. All the food along with the drinks were placed on the table, so when the time came everyone would choose what they wanted to eat.

The only thing that was missing was the birthday cake but they had agreed that at some point Rusty, Emily, Ricky and Nicole would leave for a while and come back with the cake to surprise their little sister. Emily had gone to Nicole's house to make the cake. They knew that their sister loved very much the Frozen, so they had bought everything they needed to make a "Frozen" birthday cake for Charlotte. It would stay at Nicole's house until they would go to pick it up and bring it.

"Char, come here!", Rusty calls at his sister as she started walking up the stairs. "Charlotte Elizabeth Flynn!", he shouts upset and follows her.

"Oh God! I wonder what she did to make him so upset to call her by her full name.", Andy says as he continues finishing getting down the plates.

"I will go and see what happened. Maybe I can help. I'll be right back.", she kisses his cheek and goes upstairs. She stands outside of Charlotte's room when she hears voices.

"Charlotte… please.", Rusty is worried about his sister after what happened and hopes that he will resolve it without his parents finding out. He didn't want to see them get hurt again.

"But that man said that you are not my brother.", Charlotte says with tears in her eyes.

"What man?", Sharon whispers to herself confused and curious.

"Char, come here please.", Rusty tells her and opens his arms. Charlotte runs in her brother's arms and starts crying again. "You know that I love you very, very much, right?", he smiles when he feels her nodding. "Do you want to hear a story?", he pulls her in his laps and starts rocking her back and forth lightly.

"Yes!", comes her shaky voice.

"Alright. Let's start.", he takes a deep breath and starts. "Many years ago a young woman called Sharon and a young man called Jack fell in love and got married. Jack was studying to become a lawyer while Sharon was working at the police. A year later they had a daughter and named her Emily. They were very happy with their daughter. They continued their lives but two years later they had a son, Richard. Jack wasn't at home and one day he disappeared.", he stops when he feels Charlotte moving.

"Why he left? He didn't love them anymore?", Charlotte asks her brother still having tears in her eyes.

_Only five years old and understands almost everything,_ Sharon thinks upon hearing her daughter's question. She lets a few silent tears to fall as the memories come back.

"He loved them but he wanted to do other things. So, he left his wife, daughter and son. He came back a year later but only stayed for a couple of months before he left again. For the next few years he would come back for one or two months and then leave. At some point he stopped coming back at all. Sharon, Emily and Richard continued their lives as they were used to not having Jack with them. One day Sharon found a teenage boy named Rusty. His mother had left him and he didn't have a dad. So, she decided to take him for a while with her. In the beginning they didn't like each other but as the days passed they loved each other and had a relationship of mother and son.", he smiles when Charlotte looks at him again. "Sharon had met someone and his name was Andy.", he stops again.

"That's my daddy.", she says and smiles widely when Rusty nods.

"They fell in love and got married. They adopted Rusty and a few months later, they had a daughter.", he stops and looks at her. "You!", he smiles and hugs her tightly. "Char, dad and mom adopted me. I may not be your brother by blood, but I am your brother in every other way. I love you so much, my Char.", he kisses the top of her head and hugs her.

"I love you, Rusty.", she kisses his cheeks and stays happy in his arms.

"Let's go downstairs to mom and dad.", he tells a few minutes later and smiles as she runs from her room. Rusty stands up and follows her, but stops outside the room when he sees Sharon wiping her tears. "You heard everything, mom?", he asks her with worry. He had hoped that they wouldn't have to find out what happened.

"Yes, honey.", she smiles at him. "Thank you so much for explaining our family to your sister.", she walks towards him and hugs him tightly. "What happened, though? I thought you had a fight and I came to see if I could help when I heard Charlotte.", she is still confused and curious.

"I took Charlotte to the candy shop to buy a few things we wanted. We found Jack outside the house when we came back.", he explains to her with worry. "Mom, he was drunk and tried to hit Charlotte.", he tells her carefully.

"What?", her eyes are wide and full of anger and pain.

"Don't worry. He didn't manage to hit her because I stepped in front of her and he hit me.", he didn't want her to know that.

"What? Where did he hit you?", she asks him concerned and angry.

"Here.", he lifts his T-shirt and she sees a bruise forming in his left side.

"Rusty, honey. Does it hurt?", she traces the bruise lightly with her fingers and then looks at him.

"A little bit but I don't mind.", he pulls down his T-shirt again. "Mom, I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her. She is only five years old. She started crying when he told her that I'm not her brother. He left and Charlotte started running.", he looks at her with worry.

"Don't worry, honey. I will make sure that Jack won't come near my children again.", she turns around to go downstairs but stops as a wave of dizziness hits her.

"Mom, are you okay?", he asks as he puts his arms around her to keep her steady.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired. Don't worry, honey. Let's go downstairs.", she takes his hand for a little bit of support and turns around to go downstairs but stops when Rusty doesn't move. "What is it, honey?", she asks worried about him.

"Mom, I don't…", he closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "I don't want dad to learn what happened. I don't want him to get upset and do anything to Jack. He doesn't deserve it.", he says worried about Andy.

"Honey!", Sharon hugs him tightly and rubs his back soothingly. "Don't worry about Andy. I won't let him do anything to Jack. I will deal with Jack for once and for all.", she closes her eyes for a few moments. "Thank you for protecting your sister. I love you, Rusty.", she tells him and hugs him more tightly.

"I love you too, mom.", he says and pulls back after a few moments and wiping the few tears that had fallen.

"Do you have your phone with you?", she leads him in his room when he nods. "I have to make a couple of calls and I've left mine in the kitchen.", she smiles when he hands her his phone without any protest.

"Who will you call?", he asks her with a little worry.

"Gavin. It's Sharon. Yes, I'm fine. Listen, can you come a little earlier than planned?", she takes a deep breath when she hears the concern in Gavin's voice. "I will explain when you come but if Andy asks, say that you wanted to speak with Rusty about a project. Thank you.", she ends the call and dials another number.

"Mom, will you tell me what are you planning?", Rusty asks but doesn't get an answer.

"Louie. It's Sharon. Yes, Rusty is fine.", she smiles at her son. "Listen, I need you to come a little earlier than planned. I will explain when you come but if Andy asks, say that you wanted a few minutes with you goddaughter without the others here. Thank you so much, Louie.", she ends the call and hands the phone back to her son.

"Mom?", he looks at her with a look that doesn't let her hide anything.

"I want Gavin and Louie to deal with Jack. I want Gavin as a lawyer and Louie as a police officer.", she thinks for a few moments and hands out her hand. "Give me your phone, Rusty. I need to take a couple of pictures of your bruise.", she smiles reassuringly at her son and takes a couple of pictures of his bruise.

"Can we go downstairs now? Dad and Charlotte will wonder what are we doing up here.", he smiles when she takes her hands and leads them downstairs.

**/-00-/-00-/**

"What?", Louie almost shouts.

"Keep your voice down, Louie. I don't want Andy to find out yet.", she took a deep breath. "Jack showed up completely drunk and tried to hit Charlotte, but Rusty stepped in front of her to protect and he got the hit. He also said to Charlotte that Rusty isn't her brother and she got upset.", she tells them once more and closes her eyes to calm her anger.

"Sharon? What do you want to do?", Gavin asks her worried about them.

"I want you to act as lawyer and I want Louie to act as a police officer.", she places a hand on Rusty's arm. "I want you to get a restraining order ready. I want Jack away from my family and if he even thinks about showing up again here, I will arrest him myself. Can you do that?", she looks at Gavin and Louie with pleading eyes.

"Yes!", both men answer together.

"Charlotte hasn't told Andy what happened. I don't want to ruin her birthday, so I will tell him once she is asleep tonight.", she sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. "Thank you both.", she tells them. "Let's go downstairs.", she turns around to leave the bedroom but a wave of dizziness hits her hard and she falls unconscious in Rusty's arms.

"Mom? Mom, open your eyes. Mom?", Rusty tries to make her wake up with fear and concern in his eyes.

"Do you have something that she can smell and help her open her eyes?", Gavin asks Rusty.

"Yes. You will find something in the bathroom.", he tells him and turns his attention back to his mother.

Gavin comes back quickly and places a wet piece of cotton under her nose. After a few seconds she starts humming and moving. She opens her eyes and looks at them, confused for a moment.

"Are you okay?", Louie asks her concerned.

"Mom, I think we should call for the doctor.", Rusty says as he helps sit up.

"No, no. I don't want a doctor. It will ruin Charlotte's birthday. Besides, I already know what's wrong with me.", she grabs Rusty's and Louie's arms to help her stand up, and she sits on the edge of the bed. "A few days ago, I kind of fainted in front of Charlotte and I went to the doctor. I have a problem with my pressure. She told me that I have to take some pills, so I won't get dizzy or faint but I didn't want them.", she informs them and looks at her hands on her lap.

"Mom.", she looks at him when he sits next to her and holds one of her hands. "Please, take the pills. I don't want you to get dizzy or faint while you're driving or while you are in work. Please.", he looks at her with pleading eyes that are full of fear and worry. He may be 25 years old but sometimes he turns into that teenage boy they had found on the streets.

"I will go tomorrow to the doctor. Will you come with me?", she asks him and smiles when he nods. "Let's go downstairs. Everyone will arrive soon and you will have to go with your brother and sisters to bring Charlotte's birthday cake.", she takes his hand for a little bit of support and for comfort.

**/-00-/-00-/**

"Mummy? Where is Rusty, Emily, Ricky and Nicole?", Charlotte asks as she goes in the kitchen. "Why did they leave? They don't love me anymore?", she looks up at her mother with her eyes full of tears.

"Oh, honey.", Sharon lifts her daughter and sits her on the counter. "Please, don't cry.", she wipes her eyes with her thumbs and kisses her forehead. "Charlotte, your brothers and sisters love you very, very, very much.", she tries to reassure her.

"Then why did they leave? Where did they go?", she tries hard not to cry again but her tears fall once again.

"Well… today is the birthday of their little sister and because they love her so much, they prepared a surprise for her. So, they went to get your surprise and bring it.", she smiles when she sees her daughter's face lit up at the mention of a surprise. "So, will you open the door when you here a knock or the bell?", she laughs when Charlotte nods quickly with a wide smile.

A couple of minutes later they all hear the door bell ring. Sharon puts Charlotte down. "It's for me. It's for me.", she shouts making them all laugh.

She opens the door and her eyes lit up when she sees the cake that her sisters are holding while the four of them start singing "Happy Birthday". Emily and Nicole place the cake on the coffee table and Charlotte stands in front of it admiring it.

"Make a wish and blow the candle.", her father says and she does what she's told.

Andrea and Amy take the cake in the kitchen to cut it while Buzz takes a few pictures of the family. Charlotte sits in the middle of her parents while her brothers and sisters are next to her parents. The cake arrives for everyone as Buzz stops taking pictures and they eat it with pleasure. Charlotte goes to play with her niece and nephews while the adults talk. Sharon sits outside with her children while watching the kids playing. She looks at her family and friends. She would have never believed it if someone had told her ten years ago that she would get a divorce, adopt Rusty, fall in love with Andy, get married and have a child together.

**A/N: One more chapter to end this story. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this is it! The last chapter of this story! Thank you so very much for your reviews, your follows and your favourites! I would have liked so much to continue this story but everything has an end! I hope that you enjoyed my story! I won't write another story for a while as I want to take a break! Please, leave a review after reading to let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer (for the last time): I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony. **

_10__th__ of February 2035_

"Yes, but be careful!", Nicole told them and watched with a smile as the children went outside to play. "Alexia, honey, please look after them. Especially the smaller kids.", she said to her daughter and went inside with her granddaughter in her arms.

Nicole loved all five of her children, but she still couldn't believe that she had five children and a granddaughter. Simon, the oldest, was twenty eight years old now. He had gotten married two years ago and ten months ago her granddaughter was born. Connor, the second, was twenty six years old and living in New York with his fiancé. She had to admit that she wasn't ready for a second grandchild yet. Alexia, her oldest daughter and first biological child, was eighteen years old. In a few months she would enter the police academy because she wanted to be like her grandparents. Margaret, the fourth and second girl, was fifteen years old. Henry, the fifth and last, was eleven years old and currently playing outside with his cousins.

Tony got married twelve years ago and has four children. The ten year old Christopher, the eight year old twins Loraine and Eric and the four year old George. He had a better relationship with his father and loved his stepmother. She spoiled the children very much and they loved her.

Emily got married when Charlotte was four years old and now she had four children. The fifteen year old Rachel, the thirteen year old John, the ten year old Kevin and the five year old Sophie. They had thought that Kevin was their last child, but Sophie surprised them.

Ricky got married a few months after Charlotte's fifth birthday and now he had three children. The thirteen year old Gabriella, the nine year old Stephanie and the six year old Steve, who had surprised them as well.

Rusty got married eleven years ago with Ethan. The two of them wanted a child so much and three years after they were married, they adopted a two months old girl and they named her Sharon. Rusty had named his daughter from his mother, not the biological one who he hasn't seen in years. They managed to adopt another baby, the now four year old Thomas.

"The children are outside playing, so we can talk freely. Simon, honey, can you make her milk?", she smiled at her son and sat down next to her sisters and brothers.

"Our parents have their 20th wedding anniversary in ten days.", Emily began looking at her brothers and sisters. "What are we going to get them?", she asked hoping that they had some ideas.

"But grandma and grandpa said no presents.", Simon reminded them as he handed the bottle of milk to his mother to feed his daughter.

"Yes, they told us no presents but we won't start listening to them now.", Ricky said with a grin.

"At least we have this beauty here to save us if we get in trouble.", Tony said indicating at Melanie who was happily drinking her milk in her grandmother's arms.

"Oh no, Tony Flynn. You will **not **use my granddaughter to save you from our parents.", she fixed him with a glare.

"I wouldn't like that either, but you have to admit it mom. Melanie has grandpa and grandma wrapped around her little finger. If we get in trouble we can always blame uncle Tony, uncle Ricky and uncle Rusty.", Simon said with a grin and laughed when his uncles looked at him with murderous glares.

"Alright, let's focus everyone. Present for our parents.", Charlotte brought the attention on her. "You are acting like twelve years old when you get together.", she laughed at the glares she received from them. "Since **I **still live with **our **parents, I have an idea that they would both like and may not get us in trouble this time.", she informed them with a wide smile.

"Oh, thank God!", Emily sighed in relief and watched as Melanie smiled at her while drinking her milk.

"What do you have in mind, Char?", Rusty asked his sister with a smile on his face. He loved all his brothers and sisters, but Charlotte had a special place in his heart. He had known her since she was inside their mother. The first two months of her life she was sleeping in her crib in their parent's bedroom. Then they had transferred the crib in his room until she had her first birthday and moved to her own bedroom which was ready by her parents and siblings.

"So, about a month ago I caught them looking at a book about New York. Mom told dad that she would like to go for a few days in New York. She missed some things that she used to do or visit when she would visit Emily there.", she told them and chuckled when her brothers looked at her with a curious look while her sisters were smiling widely. "I was thinking, if we could all afford it to send them for a week to New York. We could pay for their tickets and the hotel.", she explained and looked at them. "What do you think?", she hoped that they could somehow make it happen.

"It's a very good idea. Mom and dad need a few days for themselves without us and the grandchildren. Ricky.", Emily said and looked at her brother.

"I agree with you. A couple of weeks ago Christina and I asked them to babysit for Steve for a night. The next evening we went to pick him up and they looked kind of exhausted. I think that it would do them good to get away for a few days. Rusty.", he got a little worried when he saw his brother looking pensive.

"I always wanted to do something for mom and dad as a 'thank you' for everything that they had done for me. I want to make them proud and it's a way to do that.", he said and took a deep breath to keep back his tears.

"Rusty. Our parents are very proud of you. You are a very good journalist; you have an excellent husband and two wonderful kids. They wanted for you to be safe and kind, to find love and have the family you never had before you went to live with mom.", Emily told him and squeezed his hand with a smile.

"I don't understand.", Charlotte looked at her siblings confused and curious.

"I will explain it to you in a bit, Char. It's time that you learn my past before mom and dad.", he smiled reassuringly at his sister and took her hand in his. "Nicole.", he looked at her without releasing Charlotte's hand.

"I totally agree. Sharon and dad need a few days off. Tony.", she said and looked down at Melanie who had finished her milk but was playing happily with her grandmother's hair.

"Definitely! Very good idea, Charlotte. I know someone that lives in New York. I will ask him about a good hotel.", he smiled when his siblings nodded their heads at him. "Simon.", he looked at his nephew.

"Well, I totally agree with Charlotte's idea. So, we have our present for them. What do you think if we meet again, without kids, in the end of the week to arrange everything? It will ready for their anniversary.", he smiled widely when they all nodded. "So, since they will be here in a few minutes, let's change subject.", he offered and took his daughter's bottle to clean it.

"I will take Char to the office to talk to her. Please, keep the children away from the office. I don't want any of them to hear what I have to say. They shouldn't know.", he stood up with Charlotte and looked at them.

"Don't worry, Rusty. Emily and I will be inside to take care of some things for the dinner. The boys will be outside watching the children and get the meat ready.", Nicole told him with a smile and placed her granddaughter back in Simon's arms.

"Thank you! Let's go, Char!", they went to the office and locked the door behind him.

It was half an hour later when Nicole heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. The wives and husbands of her siblings had already arrived. They were waiting for their parents to come. She was a little worried, though, as Rusty and Charlotte were still in the office.

"Dad. Sharon.", she said with a smile when she opened the door. "Come in.", she closed the door behind them and took Sharon's things to hang them.

"Are we late, honey?", Andy asked his daughter as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No, dad. Emily and I were starting to place everything on the tables outside. The others are outside.", she told them and smiled when Sharon hugged her and kissed her.

"Is everything alright, Nicole?", Andy asked his daughter as Sharon walked to go outside and was greeted by Emily.

"I don't know, dad.", she offered him a sad smile.

"Where is Rusty and Charlotte?", Sharon asked looking at Emily and at Nicole.

At that moment the office's door opened to reveal Rusty looking exhausted. He took a deep breath to calm a little when he heard the sobs coming from the office. He looked up at the sound of familiar steps and sighed in relief when he saw Sharon coming towards him.

"Mom, can you go inside?", he asked her and pointed a finger towards the office.

"What happened?", she asked him worried.

"I told Charlotte about my past. She needs you.", he told her and smiled a little when she kissed his forehead and nodded. "Thank you, mom. For everything.", he watched as she went in the office and closed the doors.

"Are you alright, son?", Andy asked him when Rusty walked to them.

"Yes, dad. She is the last person to know about my past before you and mom. I don't my kids or my nephews and nieces to learn about my past.", he took a deep breath and looked at Andy. "Thank you, dad. Thank you for everything that you did for me.", he let a few tears fall when Andy hugged him. "Let's go outside.", he took a deep breath to calm down and followed his father outside.

"Daddy!", he smiled and opened his arms when he heard Sharon and Thomas calling him and running to him.

"My darlings.", he hugged them tightly to him and smiled wider when he saw Ethan next to him. "Thank you!", he said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

A few minutes later Sharon and Charlotte came outside to enjoy the evening with their family. Sharon had talked to Charlotte, answered her questions as best as she could and calmed her down. About half an hour later they all sat down to eat. Later, Sharon and Andy found themselves surrounded by the children and grandchildren.

**/-00-/-00-/**

_20__th__ of February 2035_

They were all together again, but this time they were in Sharon's and Andy's home. They had invited the team as well. They only ones still working were Amy, Julio and Buzz. Louie and Mike had also retired spending their days doing other things that they liked and with their wives. Oh yes, Louie had married Patrice a couple of years before he retired for good.

The children had told the others what they had planned for Sharon and Andy. The team decided to do something as well for them. They had arranged for the team to give their present first, so the children could have a few moments alone with them later.

They had all eaten and helped clean everything. Now they were all outside speaking while watching the kids playing around. They all enjoyed watching them playing, laughing, yelling. It brought wide smiles on their faces. Sharon and Andy were sitting with the team. Later they would sit with their children.

"So…", Louie began. "We know that don't want any presents but we wanted to do something for you.", he laughed at the glare he received from them. "This is for you.", he handed an envelope to Sharon. "Open it.", he told her with a smile.

Sharon looked at them, at her husband and at the envelope. She released her husband's hand and opened the envelope. She took outside two tickets for the opera of New York and two return tickets from New York to Los Angeles. "I don't understand.", she looked confused at them.

Louie smiled and looked at the others sitting in the other table. That was his cue for them to give their gift to their parents.

"So, we know that you don't want any presents but we wanted to get you something.", Charlotte said and handed to her mother another envelope. "Inside the envelope you will find two tickets from Los Angeles to New York.", she smiled when Sharon took out the tickets she was talking about.

"Also, you will find two tickets for the American Ballet Theatre.", Emily said and watched as her mother took them out of the envelope. "I called a friend of mine that still works there and gave it to me as a gift for my work there, but I want you to go.", she explained and smiled upon seeing the tears in Sharon's eyes.

"We booked you to stay for a week in a very nice hotel that we find with the help of Emily and Tony.", Nicole told them.

"So, everything in those two envelopes are already paid. The only money you will use is for your stay there.", Ricky told them with a grin.

"It's our gift for you. We wanted to say 'thank you' for everything you have done for us.", Rusty said and Sharon noticed the double meaning of his words.

"In two days you are leaving for New York and you are coming back in nine days. Rusty will drive you to the airport and for the return we have another surprise for you.", Tony explained and looked at them.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you.", Sharon looked at everyone with tears in her eyes and smiled.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and playing with the kids. Later that night, when everyone had left, Andy took his wife to their bedroom and made love to her. They spent the next day packing everything they would need to New York and they bought some things that they didn't have. Rusty drove them to the airport and he had little Sharon with him. She insisted on going with him to say goodbye to her grandparents.

Andy and Sharon were curious what the surprise was. They were waiting for someone to pick them up from the airport to take them home. They were surprised when they saw Connor and Isobel approaching them with smiles. They were even more surprised when they noticed Isobel's baby bump. They looked at each other and Andy noticed that Sharon had tears in her eyes. Connor hugged his grandmother first and then his grandfather. Isobel hugged them as well before standing beside Connor and holding his hands.

"I thought you were in New York. When you arrived?", Andy asked them curious.

"Well, mom and dad told us what they had planned for you. As you can see we are expecting our first baby as Isobel is six months pregnant. We wanted to come and get married before the baby was worn. So, while you two were in New York, all of us were planning a wedding for me and Isobel. We are getting married next weekend.", Connor explained to his grandparents.

"How long are you staying?", Sharon asked hoping to have time to spoil them and especially to go shopping for the baby.

"Well…", Connor looked at his soon-to-be wife and then at his grandmother. "How about… 'forever'", he smiled at them.

"What? I don't understand.", Sharon and Andy were confused now.

"My boss at the hospital I was working, recommended me to a hospital here for permanent work. So, since we wanted to come here to get married and our family is here, I took it.", he smiled when Sharon hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am so happy for you, honey.", Sharon told him after pulling back.

"Congratulations, son.", Andy shook his hand.

"Thank you. Now, let's go. They are waiting for us at your house.", Connor and Andy placed the luggage in the car and then helped the two women to get in the car.

Two days later all the women went shopping for a wedding dress and Sharon bought a few things for the baby. A few days later they were all enjoying themselves at Connor's and Isobel's wedding reception. Andy and Sharon were sitting down with Sharon holding a sleeping Melanie and watching their family dancing all together.

"Our family.", Andy said as Sharon leaned in his arms still holding the baby.

"Thank you for not giving up.", Sharon told him and kissed him on the lips.

They stayed like that watching their family until it was time for them to go home. They had offered to take the younger children home with them as they had organized to spend a full day with them. The older children already had plans for the next day while the adults could use some time alone away from the children. They were so proud of all of them. They would never give up on life.

_**THE END.**_

**A/N: Thank you! **


End file.
